A Slip Down Memory Lane
by TMNT Loving Leo the Second
Summary: Leo's memory is gone after the cure is administered to him! Now his family has to help him get his memory through reminder while Don tries to get his brother's memory back scientifically. But is there more going on than meets the eye? Read to find out! Sequel to 'Wolf Bites' Cover pic mine. COMPLETE.
1. Prologue

_I'm baaack! Sequel to Wolf Bites! I've written out the entire story in a journal, and just need to type it, even though reading my own cursive is a bitch, even to me. Yeah, I write in cursive. But who cares? Enjoy the prologue!_

 _Rated T for violence, language, blood, memory recovery, and stuff like that._

 _2k3'verse_

* * *

 _Don woke up to his cover being ripped off. He groggily got his head out from under the pillow and saw Raph and Mike standing there, Raph with his blanket in his hand. "Wha time is i'?" the genius groggily asked, sitting up. Raph grabbed his immediate younger brother's head and pointed it towards the clock. "3 PM! An' Leo ain' up yet!"_

 _Don jumped out of bed immediately and ran to the living room, shaking his sleeping brother. "Leo? Leo, wake up!"_

 _The leader's eyes fluttered open, and he sat up. "Hi, um, who are you?"_

Don's eyes widened, then narrowed, thinking that this was one of Leo's tricks. "Leo, that isn't funny!"

The forest green turtle bit his lip. "Wh-Who's Leo? And what's not funny?" he asked a bit timidly.

The resident genius had an unamused expression on, not happy at all. "Leo..."

"Um, is that me?" the former werewolf (unknown to himself) asked.

Don's narrowed eyes softened the smallest bit into desperation. "You're not kidding, are you?" he asked without much question in his tone.

The elder turtle shook his head, glancing at the floor sadly, thinking he'd done something wrong.

Don fell backwards onto the floor, closing his eyes. "This isn't happening, this isn't happening."

The forest green turtle raised an eye-ridge at the strange turtle's actions.

"Thisisn'thappeningthisisn'thappeningthisisn'thappeningthisisn'thappeningthisisn'thappening *gasp* thisisn'thappeningthisisn'thappeningthisisn'thappeningthisisn'thappen-" Don muttered.

"What ain't happenin'?" Raph asked as he jumped down from the second floor, where he and Mikey had been slowly trudging to get there. Mikey jumped down the stairs and stood next to his hotheaded brother. Leo jumped at their arrival, looking up at their red and orange-clad faces and the purple bandana being handed to the olive green turtle.

He felt behind his head, and sure enough, there was a blue bandana, and... a note? He grabbed it and gave it to the closest turtle, which was now the orange-clad one.

"Thanks, bro," the latter thanked, grabbing it. Leo raised his eye ridge again as his apparent brother read the note. _"Hey, guys. Sorry we left without saying goodbye, but we didn't wanna wake you. Hope the cure worked! - April + Casey."_

Leo crossed his arms. What the heck was going on? "Who're April and Casey?" he asked as Raph helped Don up. Mike and the former looked at their genius brother for an explanation.

Don rubbed the back of his head. "Um, I don't think he remembers... anything," he muttered, trying to some up with some kind of explanation for himself and his brothers.

Leo tuned them out as he busied himself with the rust-colored wolf print on his left hand. "Hey, this is cool! Do we all have these?" he cut in as he showed the mark to the other turtles.

Don face-palmed. "That better just be a meaningless scar," he muttered into his hand as Raph and Mike finally processed the information Don had just given them.

"Leo's got amnesia?!" they yelled in unison.

Leo covered his ears, letting his head hit the floor with his eyes scrunched shut. "Man, you guys are loud!" he hissed through clenched teeth, rubbing his head as he sat back up and got on his knees.

Raph and Don looked at their orange-clad brother, who smiled sheepishly. "Uh, so much for making a good first impression," he he joked, then whined in pain as Raph slapped him across the head.

Leo just rolled his eyes and leaned against the couch, albeit a bit uncomfortably. He sighed, waiting for an explanation to... anything, really. Like, why he was surrounded by giant freaking turtles, or why they were wearing masks, or why he was on the floor maybe?

Finally, the red-clad turtle sighed. "OK, mah name is Raphael, Raph fer short. Dis 'ere's Donatello, Don fer short," he said, giving said terrapin a playful noogie. "And 'ere's Bonehead."

"My name is Michelangelo! Mikey for short," the latter mentioned turtle yelled the first part, and said the second more gently for Leo. "And your name is Leonardo, Leo for short."

"OK," Leo started, pointing at Mike, "you're Michelangelo, Mikey for short. You-" he pointed to the hothead, "-are Raphael, Raph for short. And you-" he pointed to Don as Raph grunted in acknowledgement, "-are Donatello, Don for short. I'm Leonardo. Am I right?" His brothers all nodded, and they sat there awkwardly for a few minutes in silence.

Finally, Mikey spoke up. "So, who wants a late lunch?" he inquired with a clap of his hands as he stood up and grabbed Raph on the way to the kitchen. "Don, care to join us?" he asked with a hint in his tone as Leo busied himself with a bandage on his arm (courtesy of Don after him being experimented on by Shredder). Don took a quick look at their lost brother before following.

Once in the kitchen, Mikey exploded. "What the shell is going on?!" he demanded.

"Yeah, people don't just wake up wit' amnesia!" Raph exclaimed as he grabbed a beer from the fridge, and then he growled as Don took it away from him.

"We can't have Leo used to you being drunk if we can't fix him, Raphael!" the latter chatsied as he put the drink back in the fridge. "OK, look, I don't know what's wrong with him! Maybe it was the cure or something..." He snapped. "He probably just knocked something into the cure last night as a puppy when he ran into my lab!"

Raph growled again. "Ya know wha'? I dun care! Jus' fix 'im!"

"I _can't!_ I don't know what he knocked into the cure! We'll just need to, y'know, jog his memory. We can't tell him his whole life, though," he added; him and Raph looked at Mikey, who smiled sheepishly.

"What? I wouldn't have...!"

Leo walked in then. "Wouldn't have what.

"Nothing..."

"OK! Who wants PB&J?!" Mike cut in.

Leo just stared, but then raised his hand when his other brothers did.

Don sighed as he saw the blank look on his eldest brother's eyes. Their usual fire, passion, love, it was gone, replaced by cold nothingness. Leo scurried out after a long silence, and Don followed, only to find his blue-clad brother wandering around, looking in the rooms. When the latter spotted Don, he asked sheepishly, "Um, where's the bathroom?"

"Second door to your left."

Leo smiled thankfully and went in.

"Well, at least he knows left from right," the genius muttered as he walked back to the kitchen.

* * *

 _There! First chapter, done! I'm going to upload a few pics of the views from a few of the many places I went to in Florida on my DeviantArt account, and maybe a few more later if I can find them. Does anyone know how to spell chatsie? It means scolding, almost? My spell check says its wrong, but I don't know. Anyways, hope you liked!_ Review, rant, flame, give requests, check out my community, and vote on my poll! BYE!

TMNT LLII


	2. More New Faces

_Next chapter! I am starting school on Wednesday, and will be doing swimming after that starting the 11th, so I apologize in advance for my slow updates. But, here we are, continuing right where we left off! Enjoy!_

* * *

"LUNCH IS READY!" Mikey called loud as all loud from the kitchen, and Don chuckled when he heard a slap afterwords. Since he was sure Leo had also heard (The _Daimyo_ probably had!), he went to the kitchen, grabbing his PB&J from Mikey. As he sat down and had hardly taken his first bite, Leo walked in and sat next to him, eating his own sandwich.

Once everyone was done, they heard the elevator door open. "Guys? Are you up yet? Leo?" a feminine voice asked.

"Yo, Raph, where ya at? I wanna wrestle!"

Don and Raph went to go greet the newly-arrived while Mikey tried to keep Leo in the kitchen for the moment. Casey immediately tackled Raph while April and Don briefly hugged.

April noticed the fearful look on her genius friend's face. "What's wrong, Don? *gasp* Did the sure not work? Does that means Leo's gonna be the way he was the other night? Is he OK-?!"

Don shushed her. "Yes and no."

April's eye-ridge rose. "What do you mean, Donatello?"

Don sighed. "I mean, I don't know if the cure works, he probably won't be like the other night, and he is physically fine."

A worried expression made its way onto the red-head's face. "And mentally?"

Don bit his lip as Casey got pinned and actually started listening. "He - He has amnesia..."

" ** _WHAT?!_** "

They all heard a cry from the kitchen as Leo walked into the living room, hardly even noticing that Mikey was latched onto his leg trying to drag him back to the kitchen. "Why is everyone here so damn _loud_?" he asked, rubbing his right temple. He glanced at the pale-skinned arrivals. "...Did I miss something?"

Casey shoved Raph off of himself roughly and walked up to the lost teen. "Leo! It's me! _Casey!"_ the blue-haired man yelled loudly, despite Leo's cringing and covering of ears.

"I said he had amnesia, not that he was deaf!" Don scolded as he smacked Casey's shoulder, much to the human's displeasure.

Mikey dislodged himself from Leo's leg as Don approached. "Uh, I think Leo's still got his new strength..." the orange-clad teen whispered.

Don nodded. "And hearing."

"Huh?" Leo asked, overhearing their conversation unintentionally.

"Nothing."

* * *

Once everyone was settled in the living room - Leo and Don were on the couch, April was on the beanbag, and the others were on the floor - Don motioned for the humans to stand up. "Leo, this is April..."

Leo smiled - showing the first real emotion other than confusion and pain since he'd woken up - warmly in greeting and waved.

"... And this is Casey," Don finished.

Leo's smile dropped a little. "I heard," he muttered, causing Casey to cross his arms.

"Don' damn like me, 'e can jus' say it..." he mumbled, causing April to elbow him with a glare.

Don chuckled nervously. "*ahem* Uh, how about a little training? We haven't had time for it in a few days..." He looked at Leo. "You can watch or stay out here."

April smiled, her eyes signalling that they had it under control.

As the younger turtles left, April and Casey faintly heard, "Just hope nobody screams," from Leo's direction.

* * *

 _I really, really want to continue, but I'm currently working on a fic for DeviantArt, and school starts in four days, so I have to do as much as possible. Thanks for understanding!_ _Review, rant, flame, give requests, check out my community, and vote on my poll! BYE!_

 _TMNT LLII_


	3. What the Hell?

_Next chapter! School started! Updates shall be slower! Enjoy this one! Also, DeviantArt blocked my account until my birthday because I accidentally put the wrong number for my birthdate, so if anyone was watching my account, it will not be active until my birthday next July. It's not my fault, it's DeviantArt's! They won't even let me get my email back at the very LEAST!_

* * *

Casey scowled in Leo's direction after a few minutes of uncomfortable silence; Leo glared back.

April sighed from the floor, where she was laying down, staring at the ceiling silently. "Are you guys gonna do that for the next hour while the guys train?" she finally asked, causing Leo to look at her instead.

"I apologize, Miss..." he started, a blush tinting his face.

"O-Neil. My full name is April O'Neil. His last name is Jones," April explained, realizing that they'd forgotten that little detail.

Leo smiled. "I apologize, Miss O'Neil," he finished formally.

Casey rolled his eyes. "Whateva."

Leo strode out after sending a quick glare Casey's way, and went ti the room where his brothers were, what was it; training.

Yeah, that sounded right.

His eyes widened when he was them fighting with... salad tongs, a big wooden stick, and two smaller sticks attached by a rope. "Um, did I miss something?" he asked for the second time that day, causing them to skid to a stop.

"Nooooo," Mikey muttered, then whined as he was slapped in the head.

Leo reached behind his shell, expecting a stick, but instead found a pair of swords. "Ah!" he yelled shakily, dropping the weapons on the floor. One of the blades was about to hit his foot, but within half a second, before they even clattered to the floor, he was behind Don on the other side of the room. "Why are those on my damn back?!"

"Speed," the genius turtle muttered. Leo heard, but didn't care. Raph muttered something to himself and grabbed Leo's katanas, and put them against a wall. "Trainin's ova. Everyone out."

* * *

As the day went by, everyone - including April and Casey - just relaxed in the Lair, being careful of their volumes. Leo, still being capable of coherent reading, just read a book on the couch with his headphones on, keeping his MP3 player on low. At about 5:50, he felt something on his hands and looked at them...

Only to find claws, dark as midnight. "What on Earth?" he muttered, carefully turning off the music player that Don had taught him to use. He put the headphones around his neck and hid his hands under his shell as Don walked in. He smiled sheepishly at the olive green terrapin, then immediately closed his mouth when he felt fangs.

"Um, Leo, is anything, uh, different?" Don asked hesitantly.

Leo raised an eye-ridge at the question. "Why?" he asked with his mouth closed as tight as it could be.

"Oh, just wondering," Don chuckled nervously, waving a hand. "Just, you having amnesia and all, I was *ahem* curious..."

Leo bit the insides of his lips to sustain the involuntary growl in his throat. "I"m fine," he managed out and sank in his chair; he kept his hands behind his back, though.

Don looked him over once more before shrugging and leaving towards a room he'd earlier told Leo was the lab. "Tell me if anything changes," the gentle teen called behind his back.

Leo, once he was sure Don was gone, looked back at his hands. "What the heck is happening to me?" he asked himself as he stood up and curled his hands into fists to keep his fingers hidden as he looked around at the kitchen, where he knew April and Casey and Mikey were. Raph was in the 'dojo', as they called it, doing something with something; Leo didn't know what.

Standing up, Leo decided he should probably look for his room. Making sure the coast was clear, he snuck into the hall, looking in rooms and at doors until he found a room with a sticker on the door that said 'LEO' in big, blue letters. He opened the door and closed it behind himself and put his music player on his bed. He rubbed his now bleeding hands on his pillowcase - which, now that he looked closely, was stitched up - then turned the pillow over. "How the heck do I get rid of this stuff?" he muttered.

He put his tongue near the fangs and touched them with it. "Ow!" he said quietly and sat on his bed. "Maybe I'll stay here till they're gone," he muttered to himself as he got more comfortable.

"Hey, Leo! Mikey's making a real meal for you guys!" a feminine voice from the other side of the door interrupted his thoughts. Leo hid his hands under his legs and smiled with his mouth closed as the door opened.

"I'm - I'm not hungry," he mumbled with his head down, shaking it in a 'no' gesture.

God, had this transformation ever happened before now?

April stepped all the way in. "Mike said all you've had was a PB & J sandwich," she stated, a pout crossing her face.

"Miss O'Neil, I'm not hungry," Leo insisted, keeping another growl in his throat. "So, if you don't mind, I'd like to be alone for a while."

April's eyebrow raised. From the dim light of Leo's lamp, she barely made out a red liquid on the floor that she could only assume was blood. "Uh, why's there blood on the floor?" she asked, backing against the wall a bit.

Leo let out the growl of irritation this time. "Uh, I..."

He didn't know what else could possibly have caused him to bleed. He took a wild guess.

"I... got a paper cut."

 _'Is that even possible?!'_ he mentally screamed at himself.

April, surprisingly to him, seemed to buy it. "OK, then. There's some bandages in the white First-Aid kit under the bed," she offered. "After you're done treating it, though, you should eat something."

Leo moaned. "I don't _want_ to, April!"

The redhead sighted. "Fine, then. You're free to come out if you feel like it, then!" she exclaimed, slamming the door behind her as she left.

Leo drew his bloody hands up to his ears at the sharp sound. "Everyone here is so damn _loud_!"

* * *

 _Had to update! Seriously, how could I have taken this long! I apologize! :( But school sucks, so that could be why. I went to science in my gym clothes yesterday! I thought it was 9th period! I was, like, 20 minutes late! That's half a period! Anyways, I'm sorry for such a major delay! It's still shit to copy out of my journal! Anyways, r_ _eview, rant, flame, give requests, check out my community, and vote on my poll! BYE!_

 _Shadow_


	4. Discoveries and Interrogations

_Next chapter! Let's go! Enjoy!_

* * *

Leo grabbed the white box from under his bed and, best as he could, cleaned his hands and put Band-Aids on them. Then, he put the MP3 player on the desk and lay back down. He saw his vision color shift a bit, and he looked in the metal of the lamp. Were his eye red? And... slitted?

"Great!" he ground out, slamming his fist on his bed. A spring popped out. "Is that normal...?" he asked himself, looking around for something to hide his claws with. Obviously, they weren't going to allow him to stay in his room without some kind of explanation.

He found a pair of gloves with a few of the fingers sewn together so there were only three finger holes. He put his clawed hands in them and smiled; not a bad fit, even with the claws. Cautiously, as not to bring attention to himself, he opened his door and discreetly went into the kitchen.

 _'Well, I am a **little** hungry,' _he thought, serving himself in the empty kitchen; the others had their food in the living room, watching a movie. Noticing that none of them noticed him, he gave a bitter smile.

"At least _I'm_ not ridiculously loud," he muttered, sitting down and eating.

"Ya feelin' OK, bro?" a gruff voice asked from the doorway. Leo nearly jumped out of his shell.

 _'So much for that,'_ Leo rolled his eyes, turning away to shield them from Raph's view. "I-I'm fine," he answered vaguely, picking at his mashed potatoes.

Raph casually walked to the table, and Leo turned away a bit more. "April said ya was actin' a little weird in yer room a minute ago," the red-clad terrapin countered darkly, remembering full well what happened to Leo at this time the past few nights.

The scratches on his leg, which were unwrapped but still healing and visible, were proof of it if you didn't believe him.

Leo shielded his eye from the side with his left hand.

"Uh, bro? Why're ya wearin' yer gloves? And why're there bandages on yer palms?" Raph asked, his voice rising with the second question, along with his anger.

Leo took these questions into consideration. "Uh, my hands were cold, and I got paper cuts on my hands," he said, realizing he hated lying.

Raph raised an eye-ridge. "An' dat's why dere was blood on da floor?" he asked smugly.

"Yeah," Leo answered in an obvious tone.

Raph sighed. "Awright, Leo. Ya win. Wanna watch _Back to the Future_ wit' us?"

Leo nodded after a second's hesitation. "Let me finish my food first, though."

Raph nodded and walked out.

Leo smiled in relief and finished his dinner; in peace, he might add. He then frowned. "These people seem to know something I don't," he muttered to himself as he put his finished plate in the sink and leaned against the kitchen door-frame, seeing the many TVs playing a movie with a disappearing car.

"...And, that's weird," he added. He went over to the living room after tying his mask around his head like a blindfold to hide his eyes; he went to the living room with his other senses.

Casey jumped when he felt someone lean on the couch cushion behind him. He looked back and saw Leo, who somehow looked apologetic even with his eyes not showing and his mouth closed. "Sorry, Mr. Jones," he heard from a barely-moving mouth.

Said human grunted in response and turned back to the movie.

Leo leaned against a support beam and just stayed there, very much aware of the stares on him. He tried to concentrate on all the curses they were spewing in the movie.

Eventually, he went to the bathroom to inspect these new features and, oh, I dunno, try to get _rid_ of them.

"Let's see here," he muttered, taking off his gloves and mask. He looked at his normally cerulean eyes, which were now a deep, blood red and the pupils were turning to slits.

"Why me?!" he exclaimed, punching the sink counter, hoping the door was sound-proof. It apparently was. He inspected his hands and touched the end of one of his claws. "Wow. These're sharp," he muttered, looking at his teeth in the mirror.

"Looks like a damn wolf morphed with me." He put his gloves back on and put his mask as a blindfold again as he walked out of the bathroom.

"Night, guys!" he called and went into his room, never noticing Don get up from the floor.

* * *

Once on his bed, Leo just lay there face-down, his leather gloved-hands balled into fists on his lower carapace, as if they were bound. "I hate this I hate this I hate this I hate this I hate this I hate th-"

"Leo?"

Said reptile growled in response into his pillow and said loud enough so the visitor could hear, "It's open."

He put his hands under his lower plastron as the door opened. Don peeked his head in. "Are you sure you're OK, Leo?" the genius asked.

Leo sighed, feeling the pillow get hot underneath him. "Yeah, I'm fine, Donatello." He made sure Don could hear him still, not sure to what extent they could hear.

"Then, why do you have gloves on, hm?"

"Same as I told Raph, my hands were cold. 'K?"

"Then why'd you have your mask on as a blindfold in the living room?" he asked, causing Leo to clench his fists as tight as he could without ripping the surprisingly strong gloves or disturbing his other claw injuries.

"'Cuz I wanted to," he answered blatantly.

Don grumbled something incoherent to even himself. "And why are going to bed three hours after you woke up?" he finally asked.

"'Cuz I feel like I haven't slept in nearly week!" Leo exclaimed; this was the first truth he'd really told in the past hour. He was unbelievably _tired_!

Don bought this. "Fine. You deserve sleep. It has been about 6 days since you had good sleep. Night, bro," the purple-clad terrapin relented and closed the door behind him as he left.

Leo sighed contentedly as he rolled to face the wall, falling asleep quickly.

* * *

 _There! An update! Finally! I have a Spanish quiz on Tuesday and I can't do it! I don't know the days of the week in Spanish! :( But I'm sure I'll survive. For once in my life, I may actually have to -dun, dun, dun - STUDY! :D_ _Review, rant, flame, give requests, check out my community, and vote on my poll! BYE!_

 _Shadow_


	5. Morning

_Next chapter! Let's go! Enjoy!_

* * *

When Leo woke up he immediately scrambled up on his knees and took his leather gloves off; his claws were gone. "Hell yes," he whisper-shouted with a smile. His face fell, though, as he saw the cuts on his lower palms. "Oh, I really hope April told the guys I've got paper-cuts..." he prayed to the heavens.

He heard an unintelligible that was about as loud as a, what was it, chainsaw, as he made his way to the bathroom. He looked in the mirror, and saw normal, round blue orbs staring back at him. He sighed contentedly, then brushed his teeth with the blue toothbrush, did his business, then went to the TV room.

He licked his teeth as he spotted the remote on the couch, cautiously picking it up. "What... the... heck... is... _this_?" he asked incredulously, pushing one of the buttons. He leapt behind the couch when the TVs suddenly turned on.

"Oh," he muttered, popping back up when nothing happened, "it's just the weird car movie," he said, smiling as he plopped down and enjoyed the film.

Mikey walked in right as the movie turned to the credits. "Hey, bro! You watch the movie?"

"Yeah. But geez, that was a big cliffhanger," the blue-clad turtle answered, turning off the TV.

"C'mon! I'll make breakfast! Your pick!" the orange-clad turtle smiled, grabbing his brother and dragging him to the kitchen. "We've got pancakes, waffles, French toast, or cereal, but I don't really make that, more like put it in bowls."

Leo pondered how these dishes sounded, as he had no idea what they were. "Pancakes sound good, I think..."

Mikey smiled bigger, getting the mix. Leo sat at the table, looking at the mark on his hand. "So, what's this, Mikey?" he asked casually, showing the wolf-print to his youngest brother.

The nunchuck-wielder's eyes widened. "Um. it's... just a scar. _'I hope.'_

Leo inspected it. "How'd it get there?"

"An animal bit you. Had a weird bite."

"What animal was it?"

Still stirring the pancake mix, the younger ninja sighed exasperatedly. "What is this, 20 Questions?! It came from a wolf - MMPH!" he exclaimed, covering his face.

Leo looked at the ninja with concerned eyes. "Um... OK. Thanks for that."

Mike sighed, his bandana tails nearly touching the pancake mix. "Sure Can you go wake up the others? Breakfast'll be ready in a few minutes. April and Casey are in the guest room."

Leo nodded warily and got up, making his way to the hallway. He saw a door that was labeled 'RAPH' with an 'IE' he realized had been erased. He opened the door, where there was a limp figure on a hammock, making the sound he'd heard earlier. "Um, Raph?"

No answer other then a louder snore, causing him to cringe.

"Raph!" he said more sharply, both recognizing and not recognizing the tone of voice from his own mouth.

The sleeping turtle stirred, grabbed the first thing he felt from the bedside table and chucked it at the intruder. Leo caught the offending object and inspected it. "Did you just throw a salad tong at me...?" he asked incredulously, causing the dark green turtle to finally look at him.

''S called a sai!" he murmured loudly, still drugged with sleep.

Leo curiously tossed it in the air, but the bunt end hit him in the palm. "Shit! That hurt!"

That got Raph up.

"WHY'D YA THROW DAT?!" he bellowed, and Leo distinctly heard 3 sharp cries, indicating his brother had woken up the others.

"OK, first off, you just woke everyone up. Second, I'm sorry?" he answered smoothly, rubbing his palm where the sai had hit one of his cuts.

Raph sighed and put on just his mask, not his belt or pads. Leo noticed this and raised an eye-ridge. "You don't sleep with your gear on?"

"What? No! Dat'd be so uncomfortable! ...Did you?"

"Um, do I have to answer?"

"Yes."

"...Maybe?"

Raph sighed, picking up his sai off the ground and putting back in his room. "Well, dat could be why yer belt's on backwards-"

"Meow."

Both teens froze at the small sound and looked down. And orange tabby was staring up at them with big, innocent eyes. Raph smiled warmly and picked her up. "Ey, Klunk. Ya just wake up?"

The cat - Klunk, Leo reminded himself - meowed again and jumped to Leo, who nearly dropped her in surprise.

"Um, hi, Klunk."

Said cat nuzzled into his plastron, purring. Leo looked at Raph with a startled expression.

The red-clad ninja smirked. "Yeah, yer 'is favorite otha than Mike, who took him in. She can stand me, and Don's fine wit' 'er as long as she don't ruin any'a 'is stuff."

Leo sneezed.

"...An' yer a little allergic, but it ain't too bad. Went away afta a while."

Klunk looked up at Leo, who gave her a small smile. "Y'know, you're kinda cute."

Klunk then started rubbing against his palms, as if sensing his pain. He growled at her, putting her on his shoulder as he pat the injured area.

Raph's eye-ridge rose. "I still don't undastand how ya got papacuts on both'a yer _palms_ ," he muttered, putting on the rest of his gear.

Leo shrugged with his unoccupied left shoulder. "I didn't know you could get paper-cuts, period."

"Well, *yawn*, not on your palms," a voice from behind Leo said sleepily.

"Morning, Donatello," the amnesiac greeted, then gasped in surprise as Klunk hopped to Don, who had all of his gear on. The genius patted her before setting her on the ground.

Leo scrunched his beak. "Mike! Your pancakes are burning!" he suddenly called, running towards the kitchen.

Klunk, hearing her master's name, followed.

Don sniffed, but didn't smell anything. "Ah. Wolf sense of smell, too. What's next, sight?"

"Don' even get me started," Raph muttered before making his way to the bathroom.

* * *

 _Done! I didn't fail my meet! I got first place on my relay! YEEEESSSSS! So anyway, who liked the chapter? Hm?_ _Review, rant, flame, give requests, check out my community, and vote on my poll! BYE!_

 _Shadow_


	6. Exploring

_Next chapter! Hope you like! It's funny, 'cuz after an entire story and some chapters of the sequel, this is only the 8th day! Hmm... Isn't something happening a week after the second day...?_

* * *

Don walked into the kitchen, then nearly froze at the scene.

Mikey had wanted to grab some orange juice from the fridge and had momentarily forgotten about his pancakes, and that moment had turned to a few minutes because he couldn't find it, and then the pancakes had started to burn.

Leo was now yelling at the orange-clad turtle, probably about irresponsibility from what Don could hear over Mikey yelling back, and Leo's irises were turning a shade of purple, something neither of the others noticed.

"Whoa! Easy, Leo! It's just pancakes!" Don exclaimed, trying to get in between the two bickering mutants.

Leo snapped his head to him and crossed his arms. "OK, OK. That shit just smelled bad," the blue-clad turtle muttered, walking out and bumping Don's shoulder intentionally on his way.

Klunk, as if sensing the tension, rubbed her head against Mikey's leg. Don looked up to the heavens as if for some kind of divine help.

"Why? Why can't we go a fucking day without some kind of fight over something stupid?"

* * *

Casey grumbled something about noisy ninjas as he made his way to the bathroom, where Raphael was just exiting. April mumbled a good morning to Raph as she, toothbrush and hairbrush in hand, strode past Casey into the bathroom before the blue-haired man could react.

Leo strode through and gave them a fake, tight-lipped smile as he went into the dojo.

A second later, they jumped as they heard a loud _THUMP_.

Casey gave his hotheaded friend a reassuring look and made his way over as Raph went to the kitchen.

"Um, Leo? Ya OK?" the human asked.

"No! I'm not OK, Mister Jones! Even though I'm not exactly an expert on me at the moment, I know I'm not supposed to get mad about a flipping stink from burnt pancakes! I don't even know what the fucking hell a pancake is!" Leo ranted in between every hit on his head to the wall.

With a particularly hard blow, Leo fell on the ground, holding his head and moaning pitifully.

Casey came over and gently took his friends hands off his head. "Easy, man. Lemme see."

A purple spot was already forming on the amnesiac's head. "Oooh. That don't look good. D-!"

Casey stopped and looked at the suffering turtle, who took the hint and covered his ears as tightly as possible.

"Don! Leo crashed into da wall!"

Leo smiled gratefully at Casey for the small lie and uncovered his ears. He heard running footsteps, and within twenty seconds, Don was in the dojo, on his knees next to Leo with a med kit in hand, inspecting the injury.

"Hm. Doesn't look too bad, even though you need ice. You really are getting stronger," he genius muttered, helping his brother up. "C'mon, Leo. Let's get that treated."

Leo followed his brother to the kitchen, Casey not far behind them.

Mikey was stacking pancakes on individual plates for everyone. Don sat Leo down in a chair and grabbed an ice pack. "Here. This should keep it from swelling."

Leo smiled gratefully and held it to his head as he was presented with a stack of pancakes. "Thanks, Mike."

* * *

The rest of the meal was mostly silent, with occasional compliments to the chef (most of which were from Mikey himself).

Leo, being done first, put the ice pack away and left, leaning on a stone wall with blue accents. He spotted a control panel and curiously pushed one of the buttons. A hidden door opened silently, revealing a sewer tunnel. Covering his nose and momentarily forgetting about the others, he went to explore.

* * *

Leo eventually just tied his mask around his beak to block out the smell. After about 2 hours of wandering, he heard a buzzing from his belt. He felt about it until he felt something and took it out. A small shell-shaped device was now in his hand, and it opened to show 6 buttons: one orange, one red, one purple, one grey, and one with an A and one with a C, plus a screen.

Don's face was on the screen. _"Leo! You can't just run off without telling someone like that! Where are you?! We've been worried sick!_ " the tiny head screamed at him.

"Did this thing _eat_ you, Don?! Give me back Donatello!" Leo exclaimed, busting the shell on the wall.

 _"Leo - STOP - NO!"_

The voice cut off as the device smashed into a million little pieces.

"Um, did I squish Don? *GASP* Did I _break_ him? AH!" Leo yelled as he ran around like a crazy turtle through the sewers.

* * *

Don gasped as the screen went to static. "Shit! Guys, I can't trace Leo!"

Casey, Raph, Mikey and Don were at the door in a second, using Donnie's Shell Cell to see Leo's last known location.

Once there, which only took about 30 minutes, as Leo had been going in circles, they spotted footprints and followed that lead.

Raph punched the wall so hard, he made his hand bleed, when they saw the footprints stop at a ladder leading topside. The all went up it and climbed the fire escape in the alley they were led to and went to the rooftop.

Leo facing the middle of the building's rooftop, shell on the ledge and his hands behind his head. But his tapping feet and worried expression gave away his true feelings.

When he saw them, Don specifically, though, he jumped up. "You're OK! But... I thought that shell ate him, and I broke it... and-"

Don walked over and patted his brother on the shoulder. with a frown. "It's called video chat-"

"How'd you know to come up here in the first place?" Mike inquired before Don could start ranting.

Leo shrugged. "Instinct, I guess? Not like I'd remember why!"

He noticed Don bite his lip, but ignored it. Something else had caught his eye. "Hey, what's up with them? he asked, pointing to a far away roof.

Don squinted, but saw nothing. "Well, I was right about the sight. What do you see?"

"Uh, some guys with black body-suits."

Don groaned. "Great! Foot Ninja! Exactly what we needed! C'mon, we gotta get Leo underground!" he ordered, pushing everyone towards the fire escape.

Leo jumped off the building, landing through the open manhole and grabbed the sides of the ladder before impact. Raph grumbled something about a showoff as he and the others followed and he led to the Lair.

When they got there, and they'd all settled back down, the elevator door opened loudly, causing Leo to cover his ears and close his eyes.

Once the sound was gone, he turned around to see the newly arrived and saw... a giant grey-furred rat with a robe on.

"A - A giant... R-RAT?!"

Apparently not being able to handle this new development, he passed out backwards, hitting his head hard on the floor.

As Don fretted over his brother, Splinter's eye-ridges rose. "What a nice greeting..."

* * *

 _So, Splinter's home, and Leo doesn't remember him! That ended great... *sarcasm* Anyway, who liked?_ _Review, rant, flame, give requests, check out my community, and vote on my poll! BYE!_

 _Shadow_


	7. Wake Up

_Hey! I'm back!_

 _*silence*_

 _Shut up! Err, uh, un...shut up?_

 _PPPPBBBTT!_

 _Enjoy it, you ungrateful... *grumbling*_

* * *

Leo woke up on the couch with a stinging pain where he'd hit his head.

Except it was about 10 times worse.

"AGH!" he yelled, sitting up quickly.

His expression softened a bit, though, when he saw April sitting at his feet.

"Easy, Leo. Just put a little more ice on it," she said softly, handing him an ice pack. He gratefully took it.

"Thanks, Miss O'Neil. I had this weird dream: there was a giant rat with a robe on!"

April bit her lip. "Leo, what would you think if that wasn't a dream?" she asked gently, almost inaudibly. But Leo's sensitive ears picked it up.

"Why...?" he asked cautiously, scooting backwards into the arm of the couch.

April sighed. "If I told you it was real, you have to promise not to scream or pass out again. OK?"

Leo nodded hesitantly, then gasped as the rat came into view.

"Greeting, Leonardo. I apologize for startling you so, my son."

Leo's eyes widened further. "'S-Son?"

Splinter raised an eye-ridge as Leo pulled his knees up to his plastron and grabbed them. "Miss O'Neil, what is going on?" Splinter asked.

April put her hands. "He has amnesia. I... I don't know. Ask Donnie."

Splinter digested this information. "Leonardo..."

Leo didn't look at him. "I'm... I'm sorry I can't remember, I'm sorry." He felt the claws grow on him again and clenched his fists, but the claws disappeared as he stopped his pity party and smiled a bit. "But... I know I'll be fine soon. I'm sure of it!"

Splinter hurried out, and Mikey suddenly took his place. "Dude, did you actually think that the Shell Cell ate Don and that you broke him?!" he asked curiously with a smile on his face.

"Um, yeah. Sorry I didn't know!" Leo exclaimed, feeling his fangs for a split second.

Mikey chuckled and backed away, not seeing the fangs but remembering their fight earlier that day. "Yeah. OK. Got that, dude."

April huffed as the youngest teen hid behind her. "Oh, you big baby!"

Mikey glared at her. "Hey, you were scared of him the other day, too!"

Leo put his knees down and crossed his arms, keeping the ice pack on his head still; he balanced it on his head. "Why?"

Both of them froze, then looked at him. "Oh, no reason!" April was quick to respond.

Even Klunk rolled her eyes, and then hopped up to Leo, mewing softly. She purred under his soft touch as he rubbed her head with his thumb. "Hi, Klunk," Leo greeted gently, curiosity melting into softness.

As he pet her, he strained to hear the conversation in the... lab, it was called, right? Something about a chemical... amnesia ( _'No shit!'_ )

April noticed Leo had turned his attention to somewhere else and pried Mikey off herself, dragging him to the dojo, out of Leo's extended earshot.

"You can't be hinting that he'd a werewolf or was a werewolf! It could taint his recovery!"

Mikey pouted. "I didn't mean to! I'm sorry!"

* * *

Leo, still oblivious to everything, basically, just lay back, petting Klunk absent-mindedly. He then smiled to himself and looked at the kitty. "Do _you_ know what's wrong with me?" he asked quietly, frowning. He perked up when he heard someone coming.

"Leo, do you feel OK? You've been out for a while! It's almost sundown!"

Leo smiled a forced, half, tight-lipped smile, then swung his legs over the couch and sat there, facing his brother. "I'm fine, Donatello. There's no need for concern," the elder teen stated, though he had the ice pack tight on his head still, having grabbed it again. "But, um, can I go... up there?" he then asked, pointing to the ceiling with lack of better wording. "I need to clear my head a little bit."

Don looked at his blue-clad brother skeptically. "I dunno..." he the perked up and ran to the lab, and was back in a few seconds. "Here. As long as you don't _smash it_ , we know where you are and can call you if we need you. Purple button to reach me, red for Raph, orange for Mikey, A for April and if you're really desperate and no one else picks up, C is for Casey."

Leo nodded, grabbed the device, and ran out of the Lair, taking the sewer tunnels to a random sewer grate and going up the ladder.

He quickly found himself on the rooftop, staring at the setting sun. He sighed as those fucking claws started growing on his hands. He started scratching the ledge as if that would get rid of them. "Go away !" he finally yelled, very much so meaning it.

They disappeared.

Leo's red, slitted eyes widened.

"Hm."

He willed his fangs to turn back to normal; they did so.

Irises... blue, as he could tell by looking in a piece of discarded mirror he'd found on the rooftop. "Cool!" he muttered, looking at the moon. He then looked at the paw-shaped mark on his left hand. "*gasp* Ohhhh!" he laughed, finally seeing the relationship.

He leaned on the ledge of the building, his palms facing upward, the moonlight making his palms look slightly bluer.

The wolf print started to glow red, though, and Leo felt something go through him.

He growled, a low, feral sound that any sane person would've run from, as he leaned his shell on the ledge, facing the inside of the rooftop, and scratching said cement surface with the claws that had suddenly grown again.

Leo glanced at himself in the mirror he'd found, as previously mentioned.

He whined as he saw the furry ears standing out the top of his head, knowing the severity of the situation despite his, erm, current animal-like state of mind. He mustered up any humanity he head left within himself and grabbed his cell, pressing the "A" button. Thankfully, the camera wasn't working still, so only static showed up on both sides. But he could hear fine.

 _"Hi, Leo. You OK?"_ a familiar female voice asked. _"I was just going home. Did you need something?"_

 _ **"Um, can you tell my brothers I'll be a little late back to the Lair?"**_ he asked as gently as he could, considering his deep, growling voice.

April didn't seem to notice, though. _"Sure! Just wait one second..."_

She disconnected for about a minute, then came back on. _"That's taken care of, Leo. Goodnight!"_

"Goodnight, Miss O'Neil."

He closed the device amd left it in his belt. He then growled, feeling his pupils slit as rational mind was buried deep within himself, unreachable at the moment. He paced the roof on all fours.

 _'Note to self: don't point palms toward moon.'_

* * *

Din sighed as he looked at the blue, beeping dot on the screen. It had been moving back and forth for _2 hours_. What possibly could've happened to cause Leo to do all this pacing? Was it meeting Splinter?

Yeah, that was probably it.

Nothing to worry about...

Except that they hadn't told Splinter about Leo's previous werewolf condition.

Maybe he should...

Nah, he'd do it later.

"What'cha doin'?"

"GAH!"

Don put a hand on his plastron to regain his breath. "Don't do that, Mikey! I'm just making sure Leo doesn't get himself into trouble. April said he'll be home late, so I'm just being sure," he said, spinning around in his computer chair boredly.

Mikey wrinkled his beak. "Sounds boring. Buh-bye!"

* * *

 _Done! :D Yay! Captured will more than likely be up in the next 24 hours, if that. So, keep your eyes open! :)_ _Review, rant, flame, give requests, check out my community, and vote on my poll! BYE!_

 _Shadow_


	8. New Discoveries

_Hey! Hello! :) Enjoy!_

* * *

Leo awoke the next morning sprawled out on the rooftop, not having gotten a lot of sleep. the sun was almost all the way up. He grabbed his Shell Cell and looked at the time, 10:00 AM.

"Um... Maybe I should... get home," he muttered to himself, already in the sewers with his mask around his face.

He reached the Lair door quickly; at least, he thought it was the Lair door. It looked like a wall. He pounded on it until he heard running footsteps and it opened.

"Leo! Thank God! Where were ya?!" Raphael exclaimed, making Leo cringe as he was pulled forcefully toward the living room.

"I... uh, fell asleep on the rooftop."

Raph sat him on the couch, where Mikey was playing a video game. Splinter was in his armchair and Don was using his laptop, sitting on the beanbag. Michelangelo hugged his amnesiac brother tightly after pausing his game, cutting off the blue-clad turtle's air supply.

"Michelangelo," Leo rasped out, but his brother didn't hear him. Leo's pupils slitted for a second, but quickly turned back and he pried Mikey off himself forcefully. "*gasp* Um, thanks for the concern, but I'm fine. Really."

Splinter looked up from his book. "Well, as long as you say so, then we believe you/"

"Thank you, um..."

"Splinter, Master Splinter, or Sensei," Mikey whispered to him.

"Master Splinter," Leo finished, turning his attention the the mysterious game on the TV. "Wow..."

* * *

Later, after Leo had gotten himself a bowl of cereal, Don went to his lab to looked at Leo's blood sample from about a week ago, comparing it to past samples.

There were... black-ish cells in the newer sample.

Leo suddenly came in, and Don nearly spilled everything in his effort to hide it. "Yeah, Leo?"

"What''re you doing, Donatello?" Leo asked curously.

Don covered his work. "I'll answer if you let me swab something in your cheek."

Leo's eye-ridges raised. "Sure..." he relented, figuring Don was trying to cure his amnesia.

Don smiled and grabbed a Q-Tip and Leo opened his mouth wide, making absolutely sure his fangs weren't there.

"I'm looking at a blood sample you gave me a few days ago and comparing it to another one from a few months ago. With the DNA swab, I'm, well, looking at your genes and comparing them to mine."

Leo looked over Don's shoulder and looked at the little overlapping lines with lines inside (DNA thingies). He noticed how his lines were... thicker? Bolder?

"Hey, why's mine different?"

"Um..." Don stuttered.

Leo sensed something in Don's voice. He was hiding something. He knew it!

He slammed his hand on Don's desk, causing his brother to jump. "Wh are you going through blood and DNA samples, huh? Tell me, Donatello, what happened that gave me amnesia? What happened before I lost my memory?!" the werewolf demanded, his claws growing longer and his eyes slitting as he got angrier, his sharp teeth with longer canines growing.

Don stared at him, dumbstruck with horror. "The - the cure didn't work... because it's in your DNA now..." he muttered to himself, eyes wide with fear as Leo glared down at him with red, slitted eyes.

"What cure, Donatello?" the latter asked hotly.

"Y-You got but by a wolf in an alley a week ago but the wolf was actually an experimental werewolf and you kept turning into either a rabid wolf or an innocent puppy and I tried to make a cure but the crap from the the wolf is in your DNA now and _I'm sorry_! But it's your fault you're like this; you knocked an extra chemical into the cure that fused the DNA and gave you amnesia!" Don yelled in answer while the lost blue-masked teen willed his werewolf features to disappear.

Don sighed in relief at this and slumped in his chair. "OK, Leo. I told you what you wanted to know. Can you go now?'

Leo seemed to be in some kind of shock, but nodded and, a if on autopilot, walked out.

He then fell face-down on the couch. "Why why why why why why," he said to himself, positive no one could hear him.

This was why his senses were enhanced! Why he grew these strange features! Why he couldn't remember anything!

And he couldn't be rid of it...!

He kept his tears in, but that made his claws grow (I love the claws XD).

He tried to force them away, but they grew more as he became more frustrated.

"OK, emotions also control this shitty stuff, and overpower my will," he murmured, sitting up and grabbing the remote. He cautiously pressed a button and smiled as a strange brown mouse teased a blueish-grayish cat, then smiled wider when his claws disappeared.

He then laughed loudly as the show progressed, catching the attention of a certain hothead in the dojo. "Wha's so funny?" Raphael asked himself, putting down his weight and walking toward the living room.

He then chuckled in a low tone as he saw _Tom and & Jerry _was on TV. "Ya enjoyin' da show, eh, bro?" the hotheaded teen asked as he sat next to his brother.

Leo ignored him and kept laughing until it went on commercial. He finally looked at Raphael, whose eyes widened. Were Leo's eyes teal?

When he blinked, it was gone.

Hmm. Maybe he was just tired from staying up with Leo all those nights...?

No.

"Leo, ya been feelin' fine?" he asked casually.

Leo nodded, his eyes still dancing with remaining mirth. That all disappeared when Don walked in, muttering something incoherent about 'stupid.'

Leo heard it all, though.

 _"Man, I'm fucking stupid. I can't take something that's been fused into his genes out!"_

Leo sighed sadly, before making sure he something to be happy about lest he reveal his secret to Raph, as well. "Guess that means I won't be getting rid of this anytime soon. Or ever," the werewolf muttered to himself, making sure Raph couldn't hear.

Don sat down on the beanbag, keeping Leo out of his line of sight.

Leo growled at him like an animal, eyes flashing red. This didn't escape Raph. "Oh, dat's just great!" he exclaimed, prompting Leo to cover his ears, not noticing the claws on his hands, as well. He then stomped on Raph's foot for being so loud, and Raph stomped back.

Don rolled his eyes and took out his laptop, which no one had seen him carry in.

"So, yer still a werewolf, huh?" Raph asked his elder brother.

"Doesn't matter as long as I don't get mad or sad," Leo responded, sinking into the couch miserably.

Don sighed.

* * *

 _There! Who liked?_ _Review, rant, flame, give requests, check out my community, and vote on my poll! BYE!_

 _Shadow_


	9. Drunk

_Helloo, people! Enjoy!_

* * *

Casey sighed contentedly as he and April watched their movie. But April seemed a little bit out of it. "Casey, something's wrong with Leo," she finally said.

"Uh, yeah. He don't rememba nothin'!"

April smacked him upside the head. "I understand that, Jones! I mean there's something else wring! Last night, he was gone from the Lair and slept on a rooftop! And the night before, he got 'paper cuts' on his freaking palms!"

Casey hummed as he paused the movie. "Well, whatta ya t'ink's wrong?"

"...I don't think the cure worked. I mean, it gave him amnesia, and he got really angry at Mikey for almost nothing. And why else would his senses still be heightened?"

Casey took this in. "Good point, babe."

April elbowed him. "Don't call m babe!"

* * *

Mikey walked into the living room with sandwiches for him and his brothers, then ran to Splinter's room to get him some home-prepared sushi,, which the rat accepted gratefully.

The turtles ate their food heartily. When they were done, Raph snatched the remote and changed the channel to MMA. Mikey grabbed Leo by the shoulders and steered him toward the dojo.

Leo looked at the swords still against the wall. Mikey picked them up and handed them to his amnesiac brother. "We - I - both of us - are going to get you used to being a ninja again. Get in a position. Anything that seems in the least bit familiar,' Mikey commanded.

Leo raised his swords, putting one foot in front of the other, and then crossed his swords into an X.

Mikey clapped a bit loudly, and Leo immediately dropped the swords to cover his ear. "Not so loud- OW!"

A sword's bunt end landed on his foot and he grabbed it.

Mikey drew in a breath as he came over. "You OK, bro? Your position was really good, though."

Leo nodded as he rubbed his foot gingerly before standing back up and grabbing his swords again. Mikey took out his own weapons.

Leo stared at them in confusion. "What the hell are those?"

"They're my 'chucks, dude!"

Leo shrugged and Mikey put his nunchucks into a battle position, holding one end in his hands and the other in his armpits. "OK, Leo. Just block or dodge the attacks. I'll take it easy on you. I'm sure your skills are in there somewhere."

With that, the blue-green teen swung a nunchuck at his brother, who blocked it without thinking. Mike smiled and attacked harder; Leo dodged that time.

This kept going, and soon they somehow managed to make their way out of the dojo and into the main area of the Lair.

Raph quirked an eyebrow when he saw them. Mikey looked at him for a split second and smiled before attacking again.

The finally stopped, both covered in sweat, in the kitchen. Leo went to the fridge and grabbed 2 cans of liquid, as Mikey had told him to get sodas.

The cans looked different from each other, though...

He gave the can that said 'Cola' on it to his brother, then opened his own. He drank a bit, then stuck his tongue out. "Tastes bitter," he muttered to himself, before shrugging and chugging the entire thing.

Mikey looked at him incredulously, but the lost turtle just stuck out his tongue once more when he was done. "Man, this stuff tastes awful!" he exclaimed, removing his hand from the can so Mikey could see.

"Shell."

Right on the can, it said 'BEER'.

Leo lay his head on the table and groaned. "I feel funny... And you look funny. I thought you were the only one that wore the orange mask. All of you do, liars!"

Mikey sighed miserably and looked at the clock. 2 PM.

"Great. I have to deal with this for over 5 hours!?... Don!"

Leo covered his ears as Don came in, Raph not far behind. "What;s wro- Oh, geez," Don muttered, seeing his intoxicated brother and the empty beer can.

"Heh. Lightweight," Raph chuckled, getting an elbow in the side. "Tha's great, though. Now we dun gotta worry 'bout him changin' tonigh'!"

Mikey's eyebrows rose. "The cure didn't work?!"

"It probably would have worked in the first place! But it definitely can't now! It's in his DNA!" Don yelled.

Leo covered his ears harder, his fangs giving away his anger at the turtles for _being so damn loud!_ He punched at the nearest turtle, who happened to be Donnie, who groaned as his arm already started to bruise. "Shut up! You're making my head hurt!" Leo scolded before his eyes drooped closed and he passed out on the table. "*snore*"

Mikey sighed in relief. "I did _not_ want to deal with that all night. Do we take him to his room?" he asked, already grabbing Leo by the armpits.

Don shook his head. "Let's take him to the couch; let him sleep. We can't carry him upstairs," the bō-wielder answered as Raph grabbed Leo's legs.

The warm-clad brothers proceeded to carry their drunk brother to the couch. They draped a blanket over him, went back to the kitchen, and exploded on Donatello.

"Whaddaya mean it's in 'is DNA?!" Raphael demanded.

"The werewolf bit him. I could've gotten it out of him if he hadn't knocked that binding chemical into the cure when he was a puppy the other night!" Don defended. "You can't take something out of someone's DNA! Blood is different. Got it?" he then asked slowly.

His brothers rolled their eyes.

Don smiled in self-satisfaction before turning to Mikey. "What were you doing with Leo and how?" he asked.

Mikey shrugged. "He seemed o block my attacks by instinct. He just... did it."

Raph smiled widely. "Well, den, tha's a step straight towards recovery!" he exclaimed as Mikey finished his soda.

* * *

 _Done! It's a little short, I know, but I needed to get it updated before school tomorrow! Hope y'all liked! I made a new poll on my profile; check it out!_ _Review, rant, flame, give requests, check out my community, and vote on my poll! BYE!_

 _Shadow_


	10. Training Again

_Helloo, people! Enjoy!_

* * *

Leo woke up once again with an awful headache. "Ownnn..."

Raph, whom Leo hadn't noticed, chuckled sheepishly from where he sat on the arm of the couch. "Uh, prob'ly shoulda put my beer away. Er at leas' said 'Don't Touch' on it'r somethin'..."

Leo rubbed his head. "No," he drawled sarcastically. "What time is it?"

"Mmm, 'bout 7 in da mornin'. Ya slept though yer whole werewolf t'ing. I ain't sure, but I t'ink ya woulda turned into a puppy. But I dunno."

Leo raised an eye-ridge. "A puppy? _Why?_ "

"Well, ya did before Don tried ta give ya da cure an' gave ya amnesia even though i' was yer fault but whateva."

Leo forced his claws to grow and looked at them curiously, knowing (somehow) and not caring that all of his brothers knew that he was a werewolf. Raph spotted them and scooted away a little, but nearly fell. "W-Whoa!"

Leo shot up and caught him before he fell. As he helped him up, he retracted his claws. "Don't lose your head, now. Take it easy."

Raph smiled at his brother. "Thanks, bro! And sorry again about the whole beer thing."

Leo spit his tongue out at the thought. "Damn. I can still taste it!" he spat, yanking his blanket off and making his way to the bathroom.

Raph chucked to himself and turned on the TV. "Hmmm, wha's on? Ooh! Da _Flintstones_ 're good! No, _Tom & Jerry_."

* * *

April sighed nervously and twisted her sweater sleeve as she and Casey rode down the elevator to the Lair. "I really hope I was wrong about the sure not working. Wolf Leo is scary!" she said, creeping closer to Casey.

The tan human smiled reassuringly as the door opened.

"Hey, guys!" the redhead exclaimed, gaining the attention of everyone (even Leo, momentarily, as he was in the shower).

Splinter came from his room and bowed to the humans. "Welcome back, Miss O'Neil and Mister Jones."

Casey waved and April bowed back.

Just then, Leo came out of the bathroom, shaking the last of the water from his arms. "Hey, guys," he said distractedly. He was concentrating more now on getting his gear back on.

April took the smallest of steps towards Casey, but no one noticed. Leo looked up at them right after that, but no one said anything and there was just this awkward silence in the air.

Finally, from the doorway of his lab, Don came over and pushed Leo toward the dojo, slapping a hand over his brother's protests. "I'm gonna try to get him back into training," he explained quickly, then drew his hand back in disgust as Leo licked it. "Leo!" he moaned.

"Get. Off. Me. I can walk om my own!" Leo snarled at him, doing just that. He stormed to the dojo, letting out a feral growl.

April quietly whimpered, something Leo heard but ignored, and leaned her head on Casey's waiting shoulder as Splinter went back to his room. They both sat on the couch, as Raphael had moved to the beanbag to make room for them.

April glanced at the cat and mouse on the screen, then turned her attention to Raph. "Um, what's wrong with Leo?" she asked nervously.

Raph sighed. "Da cure didn't work," he answered blatantly.

April sighed exasperatedly, leaning her head on the couch in despair. "Did Donnie tell you why?"

"'Cuz when Don was makin' da t'ing Leo knocked somethin' inta it dat wasn't supposed ta be dere and it fused da wolf's DNA wit' his an' dere basically ain't a way ta fix it. Or somethin'. I kinda tuned out Don's geek talk."

April nodded guiltily. This was _her_ fault.

* * *

Leo sat himself down on the dojo floor, scowl on his face. His fangs made themselves known.

Don noticed. "C'mon, Leo. I'm trying to help you remember at least some of your 10 straight years of training!"

Leo glanced at him, scowl turning into a confused frown. "I thought we were 15."

"Well, we are. But we started training when we 5 and you were 6. You're 16."

"I'm older? Cool," Leo smiled, his fangs disappearing as his attention turned away from his anger and towards the conversation.

"Well, I don't exactly know for sure if you're older. But A, your chosen birthday is before ours, and B, you are the most mature. Mikey's youngest, then me, Raph, and you."

Leo nodded, standing up and grabbing his katanas that his brothers had brought after he'd passed out. Don took out his bō staff, and Leo lost his serious stance.

"You-You're gonna fight me... *wheeze* with a stick?!" he asked between laughs, trying to breathe.

Don sighed exasperatedly, leaning on the weapon. "Would you like me to demonstrate?"

Leo nodded as his eyes turned a bright teal from mirth. Don noticed and face-palmed. "I thought I understood," he muttered as Leo's laughter died down to watch him.

Don put his weapon into a defensive position, and then started a difficult kata with it.

As it progressed, Leo's bored look never left his face as he watched carefully.

Don panted from exertion when he was done with his 5-minute kata. Leo snatched the bō away from him and got in the same position Don had. He smirked at his younger brother, who sat himself on the floor, then did the same exact kata in half the time.

He smiled smugly at the dumbstruck turtle and handed the staff back to him. "Easy as cake," he said, and Don's expression turned to a smile immediately as he burst out laughing.

"It's easy as pie, Leo! Not cake!"

Leo blushed. "OK. Piece of pie!"

Don laughed harder. "That's piece of _cake_!"

"Pie? Cake? Make up your freaking mind!" Leo said, though he couldn't help but smile all the same.

Don doubled over as he laughed even harder, tears streaming down his face. Leo noticed this and immediately became concerned. "Are you OK?! Why are you crying?! Did I do something wrong?!"

Don wiped his face of tears as his laughter died down. "I'm fine, Leo. When someone laughs too hard, they start to tear up. I'm fine."

Leo let out a breath of relief. "Well, that's good. Can we actually get to training now?"

Don nodded and stood up. "Let's try some sparring."

Leo nodded, too. "OK. What's sparring?"

Don smiled. "We basically attack each other but, like, not with killing intent, and whoever falls first loses."

Leo nodded again and took out his katanas. They stood across from each other, and Don took the fight.

Leo immediately charged, katanas raised and ready to strike. Don blocked the attack and retaliated with a sweep kick; Leo jumped. Don got a lucky shot and knocked Leo's sword out of his hand. Leo growled, his red eyes showing for a second as he snatched Don's bō again. He sheathed his katana and knocked down with the staff. The genius smiled gently and put up his hands in surrender. Leo sighed and gave him the weapon back.

"I guess I didn't forget that much... Actually, that _just_ came to me. I don't know how or why, but it did."

Don smiled to himself. "I knew i! You just need a little trigger is all!"

* * *

 _Yes, I know that in captured I said that this would be up, like, 16 hours ago, but part of it got deleted right after I posted that chapter. Sorry! As an apology, I'll have my next chapter of Hamato or Oroku up in a few seconds! Sorry again! The contest in Captured is still up for about a day? Depends on how much I want to type it and not get distracted. :/_ _Review, rant, flame, give requests, check out my community, and vote on my poll! BYE!_

 _Shadow_


	11. Patrol

_Helloo, people! Enjoy!_

* * *

Raph smiled as he came out of Splinter's room. "Guys, we're goin' on patrol!" he called after closing Splinter's door.

Casey looked at him from the couch and Mikey looked up from his comic.

Leo looked out from the doorway of the dojo, towel around his neck (#^.^#). He turned to his purple-clad brother, who was pretty tired after their 3 hours of training. "What's patrol?" the former asked his genius brother.

"We go out and see if there's any trouble to stop, basically."

Leo nodded and grabbed his katanas, going to the Lair door, waiting for his brothers and Casey as they got their things together. Don went into the bathroom, grabbing Leo's once-again forgotten Shell Cell. He gave it to the blue-clad terrapin. "I need to track you if you run off again."

Leo rolled his eyes tolerantly and belted the phone.

* * *

The turtles and Casey ran across the rooftops of new York. Leo, who had been was in the back purposely, came easily up next to Mikey. "I'll race you to that tall building in the distance," he whispered, pointing.

Mikey only saw what looked like a piece of led to him sticking up higher than all the other buildings, but couldn't see any details. He shook his head, but slowed a little so that the others couldn't hear them and they were in the back. "Do'll kill us! And Raph'll somehow bring us back and kill us again if we do that!"

Leo's eyes widened dramatically. "Is that possible?!"

"...No."

Leo sighed in relief. "In that case, who cares? You know how to call them and do whatever those phones do, and they can track us both."

Mikey thought about this. "Hm... OK. Ready, set, go!"

Both turtles turned to the side and ran towards the building.

* * *

As Leo approached, because Mikey was about 8 roofs behind him, he saw the same black-clad men running across the rooftops. He gasped, remembering how Don had reacted to them before, and jumped into an alley, hiding behind a dumpster. He took out his cell and pressed the orange button.

" _Hello?_ "

"Um, there are - what did Don call them? - Feet Ninja running across the rooftops."

Mikey gasped from the other end. " _Hide. I'll come get you! I knew this was a bad idea!"_

Leo hung up and made himself as small as he could; not out of fear, but self-protection.

* * *

Mikey panted as he ran fasted than he could to make his way to Leo faster. As soon as he spotted the Foot, he jumped into an alley and kept running through the sewers, following the dot on his phone, the sapphire dot like his brother's eyes.

Finally, he was directly under the alley Leo was in and climbed up the ladder. He saw his brother curled up in a ball behind a dumpster, but he didn't look scared; more like he just wanted to hide.

Honestly, Michelangelo was _glad_ Leo didn't remember the Foot; otherwise, he'd probably be scared half-to-death at the very thought of them. Since, y'know, they'd freaking _**experimented on him less than a week ago.**_

Leo looked up at his youngest brother and smiled, standing up. "So, we getting back to patrol or not?" the werewolf asked, looking up at the setting sun and putting his hands between his armpits. Mikey didn't notice. Leo smiled at this, not wanting to bring attention to himself.

Mikey was about to answer his question, but before he could, Leo perked up and pushed him behind the dumpster, slapping a hand over his mouth as he looked up.

Above them, about 15 shadows jumped from one building to another. Once he couldn't hear or smell them anymore, Leo removed his hand, which was covered in slobber. "Mike..." he whined, wiping it on his brother's upper carapace.

"You did it to Don!"

"I had a better reason!"

"...Let's get back to the others."

* * *

Casey looked behind himself and stopped short. "Um, guys? Leo'n Mikey're gone!" he called, and was startled when the middle ninjas were suddenly on him.

"How did ya not notice dey disappeared!?" Raph hissed venomously.

Casey put his hands up. "They're fuckin' ninjas! How'm I supposed ta - Oh, there they are. Um, Leo?"

They all looked where Casey just had, and backed up a step.

Leo was sitting in a traditional dog's sitting position, panting and wagging his tail happily.

Raph noted his teal eyes.

Mikey was chuckling nervously. "I didn't do t!" he exclaimed, noticing the accusing looks he got.

* * *

Leo ran around his room on all fours, knocking everything over. Mikey was trying to catch him, failing miserably, as Leo kept slipping from his grip.

How had Mikey gotten into this mess? He and Leo had been talking as they ran towards the group. OK. At one point, Leo had thrown his hands up at something he'd said. OK. Next thing he knew, Leo was a puppy.

Easy as that.

Except it wasn't that easy to him. Since he'd been with Leo when he'd turned, he had to keep the puppy-turtle in his room and away from Splinter; wasn't really fair, in his opinion.

Leo kept running, but then Mikey finally got to him. "Leo, sit."

The green-furred turtle obeyed.

"On the bed."

Leo seemed more than happy to comply.

"Now, will you at least try to sleep?"

Leo put his head down, but stared up at Mikey with big, teal eyes. Mikey groaned. How did Raph do this last week? screw that. How did Spliter get them to sleep when they were little?

*light-bulb*

Mikey started rubbing Leo's shell.

Leo's eyes drooped closed tiredly, and less than 2 minutes later he was asleep. Mikey drape a blanket over him and hoped he wouldn't be sore inn the morning from the position he was in.

Sighing, the orange-clad turtle left the room, only to be greeted by April. "ow did it happen?" she asked bluntly.

"I. Don't. Know. He threw his hands up and he's like this, next thing I know," Mikey answered quietly, making his way to the kitchen with April following. He threw her an orange and handed her a knife. He took one for himself and sat at the table. "Don't blame me."

April nodded and left, peeled orange in hand. "Sure, Mikey. Hey, guys."

Mike cringed as Don and Raph walked in. "Where da hell did ya an' Leo go?!" Raph demanded immediately.

"It was his idea!" Mikey exclaimed. "Besides, you guys could've tracked us! He wanted to race to a tall building, which I'll need to ask him to describe later, and I said OK. I was bored, anyways! Nothing was happening!"

Don's eye-ridge raised. "And what, pray tell prompted you to come back?" he asked calmly, but his murderous-looking eyes gave away his true feelings.

"Uh, Foot Ninja?" Mike muttered quietly.

Raph banged his head hard. "Of course ya did. Did dey see yas?"

"Mnh-mnh."

Don sighed and took the last piece of Mike's orange. "Well, that's good."

* * *

 _Sorry it's short! I needed to - Oh. It's not as short as I thought. XD Sorry for taking so long, though. I should have more free time now, though, 'cuz SWIM IS FINALLY OVER! WHOOP WHOOP! :)_ _Review, rant, flame, give requests, check out my community, and vote on my poll! BYE!_

 _Shadow_


	12. Puppy

_Helloooooo, people!_ _Enjoy!_

* * *

Leo woke up to his head hitting the floor with a loud THUMP. He yelped as his teal eyes shut once more. He fumbled with the blanket that had been placed on him at some point He heard heavy footsteps coming up the stairs and buried his head in his hands, fearing being chained up again just like that one time.

A strange yet somewhat familiar man walked in and Leo buried his head further as he crouched next to him. "Ya OK, Leo?"

Leo looked up at the oddly familiar man He whined again as the man picked up the blanket and draped it over him once more. "Jus' go ta sleep, Leo. You'll be fine soon," the being said calmly.

Leo lay his head down and fell asleep quite quickly on the floor.

Casey sighed in relief and left.

Con looked over the couch he sat on and let Casey plop down next to him. "He OK?" he asked, putting his head back into his microscope. There was something wrong with Leo's cells, he knew! They were scattered.

No wonder he had turned into a puppy tonight.

Not that he knew what Leo had turned into the first two nights since he'd lost his memory or when he'd passed out for the night.

But he was pretty sure they were scattered.

The others, except Casey, obviously, had went to bed, as it was now half-past midnight. Casey had wanted to wanted to watch _Rocky_ , which was on TV tonight for the first time in ages. He would just buy the DVD, but he was the only one who liked the movie within the turtles and April.

Don was looking at Leo's cells again, but really just needed an excuse to keep himself awake. He needed to ask Leo some questions when the puppy-turtle woke up.

Don glanced at the TV, where two men in colored briefs were fighting. "Bleh. I see why the guys don't like this movie."

Casey looked at him exasperatedly. "This was, like, mah favorite childhood movie! I'd binge-watch it all da time!"

The purple-clad one rolled his eyes.

* * *

Leo woke up with a splitting headache. "Damn. Again?" he moaned, stretching out of his awful lying position. "Aagh..." He stood up and went to get an ice pack. He slapped it onto his head, closing the freezer as he sighed contentedly.

He jumped when he looked at the doorway and saw Don standing there. "Geez. Knock next time, will ya?" he demanded, calming his beating heart.

Don smiled and handed him 2 pills. "These'll help your headache,' he explained as he handed Leo a glass of water, as well.

Leo smiled gratefully and consumed both. "Bleh. thanks, Don," he thanked, sitting at the table as Don poured himself a cup of coffee and followed Leo's lead, sitting down as well.

"So, LEo, how was your night?" the genius asked, hinting.

Leo glared at him, eyes flashing red. He then sighed, putting his face in his hands to cover them. "Sorry. It was fine,' he muttered, laying his head on the table.

"Can I ask you a few things?"

"Didn't give me a choice, did ya, sunshine?" Leo answered.

"*sigh* What did the building you and Mikey were racing to look like?"

Leo's eyes closed. "Tall, black, had kinda a fire-logo, ish," he mumbled, tripping over his words; those pills had another purpose - he knew it.

Don bit his tongue. Foot Tower. Of course. "What happened last night?"

Leo briefly glanced up at him. "I turned into a fucking dog."

Don rolled his eyes. " _How_ or _why_ did you turn into a dog?"

"Um, my hand, an' the moon... *snore*"

Don gave a gentle smile. Leo, no matter how much Don wanted answers, needed sleep still, and it would help his headache, as he'd said. Besides, the blue-clad turtle would be out for a bit, always having been easily influenced by any sort of medication.

He wiped off his smile when Raph came in. The sai-carrier, with just his mask and belt on, raised an eye-ridge as he saw Leo unconscious on the table. "OK. Wan' me ta bring 'im ta 'is room?" he asked casually.

Don nodded, so Raph grabbed Leo by the armpits and Don got up and grabbed the blue-clad turtle's feet. They took him up to his room, then woke Mikey up for training; Splinter had announced last night that they'd be starting again, and Leo could join if he wanted.

Mikey raced to the bathroom and ran to the dojo in 2 minutes, as his brothers had been a bit late. As they sat in the dojo, they heard Splinter's Shoji door open and close, and a yawn, and footsteps.

They bowed to their teacher, who returned it.

"Where is Leonardo, my sons?"

Raph and Don looked at each other concernedly, but Mikey just shrugged. Before he could offer to see if he wanted to come, Don somewhat-subtly kicked him in the shin. "He's been sleeping in a little lately. He didn't get a lot of sleep when you were gone. I don't think he slept much last night, either; I heard some racket," he lied fluently. Well, it wasn't exactly a LIE, but it wasn't per se the TRUTH, either.

Splinter, momentarily distracted by hearing April and Casey wake up, looked to the door away from his sons for a moment. As he did so, Raph flashed Don a smile for thinking on his feet for the lie; Don rolled his eyes good-naturedly in return.

Splinter looked at them again. "Very well. In which case, we shall only spar. If April or Casey wish to join, they are free to. Stances!"

Don, Raph and Mikey stood across from each other, and Mikey glared at Don for the kick, to which Don just shrugged with a smile.

"GO!"

They all charged.

* * *

 _Done! Sorry it took so long! Halloween is tomorrow, and I have TWO fics to post! Watch out for them! :) Probably after school I'll post them. Just to be sure. 'Cuz DA is blocked at school, so that wouldn't work. See y'all tomorrow! :)_ _Review, rant, flame, give requests, check out my community, and vote on my poll! BYE!_

 _Shadow_


	13. Training

_Hey, y'all! Hope you like! Also, Leo is as immune to drugs anymore as he was while they were in the Foot HQ. He's back to normal in that area, actually._

* * *

Leo woke up to fighting grunts coming from the dojo. Hadn't he already woken up? Don and his stupid...

Dammit!

Yawning, he got out of bed, going toward the bathroom, then turned his direction to the dojo seeing Casey outside and the shower running inside.

Casey sent him a tired smile as he passed, a gesture Leo returned. The fully-dressed-for-some-reason turtle went into the dojo, where his brothers were sparring and Splinter was watching them. Raph and Don noticed him and froze, letting Mikey knock them down. "Ha! I win! Hey, bro," Mikey cheered, grinning like a fool.

Splinter looked back at the waving eldest turtle. "Would you care to join us, Leonardo?"

Leo glanced back at the bathroom, where Casey had just gained entry. "Sure. I'll just grab my... They're in here, aren't they?" he muttered, grabbing his swords from the other side of the room.

Raphael was suddenly standing across from him. "My turn ta spar wit'cha. Don't worry; I'll go easy so ya don't break nothin'."

Leo growled at him, his fangs showing for a second.

Raph glanced at Splinter worriedly; the former knew Splinter didn't know about Leo's problem. He looked back at Leo, whose eyes were red and slitted. "Calm down, bro. I was kiddin'," the sai-wielder said to his brother. Leo rolled his eyes and jumped at Raph, katanas out.

They engaged, weapons locked. Leo pushed with his strength, pushing Raphael, who couldn't even try to compare with him, red-clad turtle charged this time, sheathing his sais and dodging Leo's attacks. At some point, Raph had managed to land a punch on his brother.

All of Leo's features flashed by quickly and he sheathed his katanas, confusing Raphael momentarily, and then tackled his brother.

Splinter rolled his eyes to the heavens as his sons tumbled across the room, somehow adding Michelangelo and Donatello into the mix.

"Bathroom's all - Um..." Casey muttered, coming with April behind him.

Splinter sighed. "ENOUGH!"

The boys immediately stopped tumbling and sat up. Leo rubbed his already-bruised head, which had been hit a few times. Raph glared at Leo, and Mikey and Don looked at the ground.

Splinter glared at all of them as Casey and April crept out. "50 flips! NOW!"

Leo looked at his brothers confusedly, then shrugged and stood up. The blue-clad turtle stood in the middle of the room, then jumped high into the air and did 5 flips in one, sticking the landing.

Raph gaped, and Don closed his hotheaded brother's mouth. Splinter eyed his amnesiac son carefully."When did you learn to do that, Leonardo?" he asked cautiously as Raph snapped out of his shock and growled. "No fair! He can't do dat just ta do less flips!" he exclaimed,

Leo crossed his arms subconsciously and looked down, not liking to be the center of attention.

Splinter sighed, grabbing his face. "Leonardo, please do normal flips like your brothers."

Leo nodded. "Yes, Sensei.

Splinter nodded, satisfied, and left them to their punishment.

They all stood a safe distance from each other and started.

Leo seemed to be having trouble, though. He kept jumping to high to do only one flip and land safely, but he felt if he jumped any lower, he'd crash his head into the floor. He grumbled to himself.

Raph looked anywhere but at Leo.

Mikey whined about not doing anything.

Don looked to the heavens for some kind of divine help.

Leo finally got a good flip and continued with it.

Once they were done, Leo ran to the bathroom with his new speed and locked he door.

Raph growled and stormed to the couch, putting _Law & Order: Special Victims Unit_ on.

Leo came out of the bathroom a few minutes later and went to the kitchen. Splinter was making tea. "Would you like some tea, my son?" the old rat asked generously.

Leo hesitantly nodded. What ws this 'tea'?

Splinter nodded in response and got out another bag. Don walked in and started some coffee.

Leo gratefully took the tea that was handed to him and took a sip. "Mm. That's pretty good," he said, smiling a bit.

Don chuckled to himself and grabbed an apple and walked out, speed-coffee in hand. Leo took his tea and orange and made his way to the living room. Raphael was sitting on the couch, so the werewolf sat on the armrest opposite of his brother, knowing the hothead was more-than-likely still pissed at him.

Raph glanced at his amnesiac brother as the werewolf used his claws to peel the orange. Raph shuddered involuntarily when he saw the claws; they were just creepy. He glanced down at his injured leg, which now had 3 scars on the front of the calf. Leo hardly noticed.

April and Casey had walked in from their shelter in the guest room, and April gasped when she saw the claws. Leo, with all of his werewolf features, claws raised at her, passed in her mind.

Leo heard the gasp and retracted the claws, his expression matching that of a child with their hand caught in the cookie jar. Raph leaned over to him, whispering, "Dun let April see any'a them werewolf t'ings. She'll freak out an' scream so loud Japan can hear 'er. An' we all know ya don't wan dat."

Leo nodded, eyes wide. He snuck a glanced back at the couple. April had buried her head in Casey's shirt and Casey mouthed 'sorry' to his werewolf friend, who smiled apologetically in return. The blue-clad turtle turned back to the TV, before being harshly reminded that he had tea on his lap. "SHIT!" he yelled as the hot beverage spilled on his leg. He quickly took off his elbow bad to try and soak up the liquid. Raph jumped up and grabbed some paper towels and an ice pack for the burning. Leo gladly accepted the items as he put the ice pack on his leg and wiped up the spilt tea, glad none had gotten on the couch.

Leo kept the ice-pack on his leg for about an hour, long enough to watch an episode of the crime show with his hotheaded brother, who eventually forgot his anger at his brother. Leo didn't understand some of it, and had the feeling he didn't WANT to understand it.

He felt a burning in his hand and shook it, thinking it was freezer burn from the ice pack, which he hadn't removed his hand from, really. Raph saw him shaking his hand and grabbed it. "Stop. That is very damn annoying," he said slowly, not noticing the glowing red wolf-print on his amnesiac brother's hand.

Leo nodded while biting his lip, taking his hand back. Why had it been glowing?

Shrugging it off as his imagination, the blue-clad turtle finished off his now-dry orange, which he'd forgotten about.

* * *

 _Done with another chapter! You don't remember what happens when Leo's mark burns, do you? Ha! You can find why in ch. 13 of Wolf Bites! Review, please, my amazing readers! Please? Also, I'm thinking of reopening my Q what do you think? Or should I do a Frozen AU, instead? Please tell me! :) BYE!_

 _Shadow_


	14. Another Wild Ride with Leo's Wolf Print!

_Hey, I deleted this! Yay...! I'm gonna die._

* * *

A few hours later, Raph suddenly grabbed his (now pissed off because he remembered why he'd been in a bad mood all week) elder brother and tried to bring him to the dojo.

Leo hardly seemed to notice, but turned. "Yeah?" he asked boredly.

"Damn yer string... Umm, time fer yer personal trainin'," the hothead explained.

Leo gave him a fake, tight-lipped smile and got up, turning off the TV on the way to the dojo.

By the time Raphael was there, Leo had his katanas out in a defensive position. Raph rolled his eyes. "Not yet," he said, then started to do a kata with his sais.

Leo rolled his eyes, watching the kata halfheartedly. It came back to him within seconds. Hadn't he already proven to these guys that he was faster?

No, that was just Don.

But still. He was obviously faster than them.

When the resident hothead was done with his kata, Leo snatched the sais and did the same kata, faster, as expected. He handed the shocked turtle his sais and turned away to grab his katanas from the ground.

Raph ground his teeth at Leo for being a showoff. Red clouded his vision and he charged, sais out. He expected to meet either flesh, shell, ro metal.

Instead, he tripped over his own feet when he met nothing but air.

Leonardo was on the other side of the room, looking unamused. "You really wanna do this while I'm in a bad mood, Raph? Don drugged me, we got punished in training, and in case you didn't notice, I'm A FUCKING WOLF!"

Raph seethed still, the words going in one ear and out the other.

Leo sighed, calming down the smallest bit and forcing his claws away. "Now, are we gonna train or not? Or are you scared I'm gonna beat you again?" he taunted.

Raph chuckled, anger dissipating. "Uh, way I rememba it, ya only tackled me."

"I'll count it. YAH!"

Raph blocked the attack.

* * *

Don looked up as he heard Leo yell in frustration and storm out of the dojo to the sewer exit, where he took off at an easy pace. Raph ran out after him, taking out his Shell Cell.

Don grabbed his own phone and called his red-clad brother.

 _"Yer on speaka, Don. Whatta ya want? I'm tryna track Leo!"_

Splinter looked up from his book as Don responded. "Raph, what did you do to him!"

 _"We was trainin', an' I was tauntin' ;'im and I hit 'im pretty hard an' 'e wasn't in a god mood as it was an' I t'ink I broke 'im. Now hang up!"_

Don sighed. "Fine. Just be back _before sunset_ ," he hissed hintingly into the phone, then hung up.

Splinter stood up. "I will help Raphael search for your brother. Where is my Shell Cell?" he asked, before realizing it was in his robe.

April popped her head our from the kitchen. "I'll help you in tracking him!" she offered, convinced that they'd be back before sunset.

Splinter nodded. "Let us go, then."

* * *

Leo ran across the rooftops a bit faster than he had been. Not at full speed, though. He was pretty sure he had his cell on himself, but he didn't want to take any chances of getting lost. He was seething in rage, still. He was well-aware of Raph pursuing him, but he _would not talk to that bastard!_ He looked at the sun, which he could hardly see anymore. _'It hasn't set yet, it hasn't set yet,'_ he chanted in his head.

He sniffed, sticking his tongue out at the smell of a rat.

 _Wait, a rat..._

 _'Splinter!'_

He sniffed again."Dammit. Raph and April are with him," he muttered.

He finally couldn't run anymore and stopped to catch his breath as the sun set over the horizin.

Raph and the others caught up to him. "Leo, _why_ are ya ou' here at sunset?" the dark green turtle asked, hint in his tone, but Leo just threw his hands p in exasperation, not noticing as it faced the moon and began to glow.

"Because you don't know how to train someone!"

He glanced down at his hands. "No, not..."

He didn't get to finish, as green fur grew on him and his eyes slitted and reddened. He got on all fours and growled ferally, anger settling in his mind and blocking out humanity.

April screamed and hid behind a roof access.

Splinter didn't have time to react to this new development, as Leo had tackled him, clawed hand raised for the kill. Before he could strike, though, Raph tackled him out of the way, sending them sprawling across the rooftop. "Bro, calm down!"

Leo growled again and swiped his claws across Raph's plastron, thankfully only getting the surface. Raph growled and rolled out of the way as Leo tried to slash him again.

Splinter took the next attack and looked into his son's eyes. There was no recognition in them whatsoever. None of the burning personality he knew from his son...

Just pure anger.

Leo growled once more at him and pulled away, taking a few steps backwards, unaware of Raph behind him. He was tackled to the rooftop on his plastron. **_"Get off of me!"_** he demanded.

Splinter pinned his son's arms down and Raph legitimately sat on his brother's carapace.

April looked out from her hiding place and sighed in minor relief when she saw Leo being restrained.

Raph tried to look in his brother's eyes, but almost got bitting in the process and decided his brother could hear him anways. "Leo, ya need ta fight dis. Ya already done it. Please, big brother, fight it."

Leo's struggles weakened, but persisted.

Splinter took a go. "Think of your brothers, Leonardo. You do not wish to harm them, do you?"

Leo's struggles ceased. **_B-Brothers?"_** He looked up at Raphael. **_"Raph? Splinter?...Guys, let me up. I...I won't hurt anyone."_**

April went behind the access, but Leo saw her. **_"Really, April? Guys, let me go!" _**his deep, growling voice yelled at them. He broke away from his family and backed up timidly, as if the freedom had reminded him of something. He saw his Raph take a step forward and took another step back. **_"G-Get away from me. I don't wanna hurt anyone again."_** he begged.

Raph gasped. "How'd ya rememba dat from da otha day?"

April peeked her head out again, and Leo pointed to her. **_"She told me the other day!"_**

"You told me to!" she retorted.

Leo rolled his blood-red eyes and crossed his arms. **_"All of last week came to me just now. From the bite to the day that I gave myself amnesia. It may be because Don told me the other day."_**

While his brother was talking, Raph tried to approach, but Leo noticed and took another step back. **_"Don't even try it Raph, I swear to God...!"_** he said shakily, putting his clawed hands out.

Splinter noticed the decreasing amount of space between his eldest and the roof ledge. "Leonardo, step away from the ledge. You may hurt yourself-"

 ** _"I DON'T CARE!_** **_I deserve to get hurt after what I did!"_**

Splinter glanced at Raph.

"Bro, dat wasn't yer fault! Ya din't have no control! 'S mah fault yer mad, and dat made ya attack us. Please dun blame yaself," Raph said as April came out of her hiding place and hid behind him instead. Raph said something to her that Leo was too distracted to hear, as he had turned to the side.

" ** _Guys."_**

Splinter, believing that his son was fine for the second, turned to his hotheaded son for an explanation, not hearing Leo.

 ** _" Guys."_**

Still, no one looked his way.

 ** _"_** ** _GUYS!_** ** _THERE'S FOOT - FEET -_** ** _WHATEVER ABOUT THREE ROOFTOPS AWAY!"_**

* * *

 _There! Finally done! Yes! Please review, and vote on my poll! I'd really like to know what you guys would like! Please! BYE!_

 _Shadow_


	15. Can't Think of a Title

_Hello, my beautiful readers!_ :D _Also, this is a direct continuation from the last chapter. ALSO ALSO, I realize that the Foot obviously would've spotted them 3 rooves away, but bear with me, ah?_

* * *

 _THAT_ got their attention. Leo jumped into a dumpster in the alley as his family and friend climbed down the fire escape and hid behind it. The dumpster lid crashed closed loudly, and Leo winced as a Foot Ninja stopped and looked into the alley. The ninja saw a glimpse of Raphael's mask and said something to his comrades. Then, he called down, "Come and fight us, you cowards!"

Leo growled from where he hid and started to lift the dumpster top, his mark dimly glowing and illuminating some of the trash.

Raph tapped the dumpster. "Me'n you can take care'a dem. C'mon," he said to his brother. Leo nodded and climbed out, and Splinter and April stayed put. The werewolf shook some of the garbage from his fur and followed Raph up to the rooftop.

They were met with about 25 ninja. Leo grabbed his swords and Raph took out his sais.

Then they charged.

Raph stabbed through 2 different ninja as Leo knocked a few out, trying not to lose himself in his blood-lust.

Raph felt a sharp pain in his right bicep. He cried out in pain, causing his elder brother to look toward him. When the red-eyes turtle saw the blood flowing from his brother's arm, protective instincts came over and his mark glowed brighter than a blood moon. He growled ferally, putting a lion to shame. His katanas dropped over the roof, which Splinter collected, and he started to attack the humans with his black claws with a new ferocity. He slitted throats, slashed straight through organs, and even cut off limbs with no remorse whatsoever.

Raph backed to the far corner of the rooftop to keep away from the commotion as he ties his mask around his injured bicep.

Once Leo was through with all but one of the ninja, he grabbed the living human by the front of his black pajamas and brought him up to his face, letting him see the pure, feral _rage_ in his eyes, and he hissed, "Tell your boss to stop sending you guys to find me, or he'll severely cut down on men. And limbs. got it?"

The ninja, terrified of the dangerous combination of creatures that had him at their mercy, nodded shakily. Leonardo threw him harshly onto the roof, and the black-clad man ran away. Once far enough away, he gave Leo the finger, to which the werewolf growled once more before getting on all fours, unsure of what to do. Raph tried to approach, but the bloodied turtle growled at him. The injured turtle put his hands up. "Easy, bro. Dun attack me. I jus' need ya ta calm down so we can go back ta da Lair."

Leonardo looked at his dark green brother in interest. **_"Th-The Lair?"_ **he asked, and Raph saw the mark dim.

"Yeah, ta Mike'n Don'n Casey! An' April'n Splinter're comin', too!"

Leo glanced down at his hand and saw a dim mark, glowing gone. **_"Thanks, Raph. Now, lemme see your arm."_**

Raph drew back. "'M fine."

Leo bared his large fangs at his stubborn brother. **_"Let. Me. See. It,"_** he said in a VERY threatening voice.

Raph held out his arm immediately, and Leo smiled and took off the makeshift bandage. He inspected the cut. "Doesn't looked too bad to me."

Raph rolled his eyes, irritable as ever, especially while injured. "That's a lot comin' from a guy dat don' rememba any'a 'is med trainin'!" he said sarcastically.

Leo rolled his eyes. **_"April! Splinter! Get up here! Raph's too good to let me look at his injury! I'm going home to my room!"_** he called, already down the manhole and grabbing his swords. April and Splinter went up to the rooftop and helped Raph.

Leo snuck into the Lair through the sewer entrance, exhaling in relief when no one noticed him. He made a mad dash to his room and made it. "Yes!" he whisper-shouted slyly and sat on his bed. He then yawned and lay down, putting in his headphones and turning on his MP3 player.

* * *

Raph peeked into his brother's room about half and saw his brother passed out on the bed, music still pouring out of the headphones around his brother's neck.

 _"Save me if I become_

 _my demons!"_

Raph turned off the music player and let his brother rest in peace.

* * *

Leo woke at about 6:30 in the morning, his MP3 player put back on the shelf he'd found it. He smiled and aroused, before catching sight of something and grabbing it.

Hm. A sketchbook and pencil. He went to the bathroom, leaving them outside, and then took them to the couch. He lay down and looked at some of the pictures. There were ones of him, Raph, Don, Mikey, April, Casey, Splinter, and a bunch of other beings that he didn't recognize but was sure he should.

One that stood out to him, though, was a picture of all of them on the couch. He himself was on the left armrest. Raph was next to him, and then Mikey. Don was on the other armrest. Splinter stood next to Leo, leaning on his cane. April and Casey were standing behind them all, Casey giving April a playful kiss on the cheek and still looking at the camera. April had her mouth twisted into a mock-disgusted smile. Everyone else was smiling, too.

He turned the page and started to sketch...

* * *

Don yawned and rubbed his eyes as he walked to the living room from his lab. He then started when he saw Leo laying there with his sketchbook laying on his plastron, passed out. The genius smiled warmly and took the sketchbook, looking at the latest drawing.

It was a perfect drawing of Leo's left hand, wolf print and claws and all. On top, in bubble letters, i said, _"I cannot stop this / sickness taking over."_

Don frowned. Raph had informed him of what had happened last night, but Leo must've seen it differently...

Sighing, the genius went to the kitchen and made a cup of coffee.

* * *

 _Short, again. :/ I have a lot to do at the moment, though, including two winning prize One-Shots for Captured. Please no one else guess, because you WILL be refused the prize because I CAN'T TAKE THIS MANY REQUESTS. I'm sorry! DX But coming away from that, please review and vote on my poll! 9 days left, counting today! :D BYE!_

 _Shadow_


	16. Hate Anger Blame

_Hello everyone! Am I late? I dunno. But I'm here now, so please bear with me because I've been on DA ALL day lately. Sorry about that. :/ But we're here, so please just... read and review? :D_

* * *

Leo woke up to Klunk purring against his upper plastron. He looked to his right and saw Mikey on the beanbag, watching a cartoon. The werewolf immediately sat up and grabed Klunk before she fell. "Sorry for hogging the couch, Mike. You can sit here."

Mikey looked up at him, then smiled and took the offer. "Thanks, bro!" he exclaimed loudly, making Leo cringe. Klunk curled up on Leo's shoulder and the blue-clad turtle ran a finger down her back, making her purr. He pet her for a few more minutes, then gave her to her real care-taker and went to the kitchen after hearing his stomach announce its displeasure at being neglected.

He stopped short when he saw a glass of orange juice and a freshly toasted Pop-Tart on the table. He looked at Raph, who was sipping his own glass of OJ and keeping his gaze as far as possible from his brother's own.

Leo spotted a note beside the plate and picked it up, reading it.

'Sorry for last night,' it said in sloppy, bold handwriting. The lost teen looked at the hothead, eyes suspicious. "Raph?"

"Mm."

"Thanks."

Raph finally looked at his brother. "Whateva. Jus' don' go stormin' out a' sunset no more."

Leo began to eat his Pop-Tart, finishing it quickly. He polished off his juice, then went to the fridge and threw a beer at Raph, per the emerald-green turtle's request, and grabbed himself a soda.

April walked in, and then practically dove behind Raph immediately. Leo looked to the side and left, biting his lip to hold back tears. Raph flinched as he heard a door slam closed as he opened his light beer.

April put her arms around herself as tears welled up in her own eyes. "I'm - I'm sorry, Raph. It's a knee-jerk reaction," she mumbled, sniffling.

Raph stood up and wrapped his arms around her in a rare gentle embrace. "It's OK, Ape. Ya had a scary encounta wit' 'im. Dun blame yaself."

* * *

Leo paced his room, his soda can on his desk, unopened still. He noticed his claws growing and, not thinking about it, slashed at the door, putting three scrapes on it. He growled ferally, unsatisfied, and did so again.

He kept doing so until he heard footsteps, and immediately jumped onto his bed and sipped at his can of soda. When the footsteps passed, he took out his sketchbook and started drawing.

* * *

 _2 hours later..._

 _'...Aaaaaaaaaaannnnd... done,'_ the werewolf thought. He shaded the outside in red and set the book down to look at it once more. He then grabbed his MP3 player and started listening to music.

 _"Somebody help me tame this animal I have become..."_

 _"It's hidin' in the dark / It's teeth are razor sharp..."_

 _"I walk alone, I walk alone..."_

Being alone and doing nothing must've reminded the poor guy how little sleep he'd gotten the night before, because he fell asleep halfway through 'Boulevard of Broken Dreams'.

Mikey came in to give his brother his lunch about an hour later, and immediately got curious when he saw the sketchbook on his brother's bed next to the relaxed form. Setting the pizza next to the crushed soda can on Leo's desk, Mikey made sure his brother was REALLY asleep, then looked at the leader's newest masterpiece.

He then frowned sadly as he saw the picture. It was a drawing through the leader's eyes, shaded around the entire paper with red. There was a furry, 2-toed foot on Raphael's scratched-but-not-bleeding plastron, and a pure look of horror on the hothead's face. In a box in the corner (since Leo didn't have room on the paper for it) was a raised clawed hand was ready for the kill. At the very top, it said _"I can't escape myself / So many times I've lied / But there's still rage inside / Somebody get me through this nightmare / I can't control myself!"_

Michelangelo looked at his brother, who was lying face-down on the bed. Suddenly, Leo's hand shot out and grabbed Mikey's wrist. "Mike. Get out. Or I swear to the ever-loving God, I will kill you," was slurred. Mike set the book down and untangled his wrist from Leo's lax grasp. As he was about to leave. he listened; Leo was snoring softly. How had he know Mike was there?

Shrugging, the youngest turtle went to watch TV.

* * *

Leo woke up to see his hand grasping nothing on the bed. "The fuck...?" he muttered. His mind started to wander, and he sighed. He was hoping his family would just let him do the whole werewolf thing _by himself so he wouldn't hurt anyone again_. Another sigh. He hadn't _meant_ to hurt Raph. He hadn't _meant_ to scare April. He just hadn't had any control.

But they were blaming _him._

He growled in anger at them. He hadn't _done_ anything. They shouldn't blame him! He slashed the wall with his claws. He spelled out a few words unintentionally.

 _Hate. Anger. Blame._

After a few seconds staring at the words, he was satisfied. He settles down, looking at how the wall hadn't done shit to his claws. He didn't like them. He hated the damned claws, but _goddamn_ they were durable.

He was suddenly aware of someone outside his door. "I swear to God, if you don't leave!" he called, chucking his empty soda can at the door. He heard footsteps scrambling away and recognized them as Casey's. "Dammit. He didn't do anything to me."

 _'Too bad. He's not coming in.'_

He ate the cold pizza Mikey had brought in, then grabbed his sketchbook again. He looked through it once more. He saw a self-portrait and growled at it, ripping it out of the book and crumpling it up, throwing it to the ground. He then started a new self-portrait.

* * *

 _Next chap will be a direct continuation of this one. :D Sorry about the delay. I've been on DA way too much. XD Sorry. :) I hope you liked! :D BYE!_

 _Shadow_


	17. SUPER LATE CHAPTER

_Hello everyone! Am I late? YES. I HAVE TYPED THIS LIKE 545536586 TIMES. IT'S NOT EVEN FUNNY ANYMORE._

* * *

2 hours later, Leo finished his new portrait, which looked much like the other one.

Except... instead of kind, blue eyes, he'd put red, angry ones with slitted pupils. Instead of a gentle smile, there was a deep scowl with sharp teeth and excessive canines. There was fur everywhere, and he had claws on his hands and ears sticking out of the top of his head.

The blue-clad turtle then proceeded to crumple up the paper and throw it onto the floor with the other one.

He heard a knock on the door. "Um, ya comin' on patrol wit' us, Leo?" Casey's voice asked from the other side of the door.

 _'No, I'll hurt someone.'_

"Um, no thanks, Mr. Jones."

Casey sighed. "C'mon, man..."

"Please don't piss me off right now, Case. I said no," Leonardo said a little louder, already seeing red.

Casey sighed once more. "Whateva. Masta Splinta's in 'is room if ya need 'im! See ya lata!"

Leo growled at the rat's name. "Bye!"

 _Splinter._

He probably blamed him, too. For tackling him. And almost slashing him across the face. and terrifying April. Well, screw him.

His stomach rumbled.

Well, maybe he could continue hating them after he ate something.

He stood up from his bed and pressed his ear slit to the door, listening for any signs of life from the other side. Hearing none, he quickly opened it and made a mad dash to the kitchen. He drew in a sharp breath when he saw Splinter pouring tea at the counter.

The rat turned around to see the ends of blue mask tails making their way behind the doorway to the left. "Hmmm. Leonardo, do you need something?"

Leo fought the fangs growing inside of his mouth as he tried to hide. Splinter walked over and looked to where he'd seen the tails, but didn't see anyone.

Leo looked over at him from the couch and waited for his father to go back to his room before going back into the kitchen and started making a PB&J sandwich. Once he'd finished eating that, having to retract his features when the sun went down above, he went to his room to grab his katanas and then went into the dojo. He took a stance in the middle of the room and started a difficult kata. The first one that came to mind.

A memory hit him, and he grunted, forced to his knees.

* * *

 _Flashback:_

 _Leo sighed as he once again failed the kata he was attempting. He then yelled in frustration and chucked his katana across the room._

 _"Sensei made it look so easy! Why can't I do it?!"_

 _"Splinta's da masta, not ya, technically - SHIT!"_

 _Leo, out of surprise, threw his katana in the direction of the new voice. It hit the wall, thankfully. Raph had hit the deck. The leader gasped and ran over. "Oh, my God! Are you OK?! I'm sorry!"_

 _Raph chuckled and stood up. "Yeah, 'm good. Jus' wan'ed ta say dat I know what yer doin' wrong wit' da kata."_

 _Leo grabbed both of his swords and went back to the center of the dojo. "Oh yeah? What?" he asked absentmindedly, already starting again._

 _As he was a quarter in, Raph stopped him. "Ya gotta lift yer swords a bit higher right dere. It's affectin' yer entire performance."_

 _Leo looked at his brother questioningly, but started over, taking the advice. Sure enough, he got it right for the first time. "Wow! Thanks, Raph!"_

 _The hothead chuckled and gave him a sarcastic salute. "Sure t'ing, bro."_

 _End of Flashback_

* * *

Leo realized he was was doing the kata from the memory. "Higher. Thanks, Raph."

As he did that kata and some others, his mind went back to that morning and the note.

 _"Sorry for last night…"_

Leo smiled a small smile to himself. "Guess Raph doesn't blame me for last night. Sorry Raph."

But the others still blamed him.

"Are you alright, my son?"

 _Speak of the devil._

"I'm fine, Splinter. I'd, uh, like to be alone, please," he muttered, clenching his fists and trying to hold back his claws despite the futility of it. He knew they were breaking through.

Splinter also seemed to notice. "Donatello and Raphael have informed me of your, eh, situation. I do not blame you for last night, my son."

Leo scoffed and finally faced the grey rat. "Yeah, that's about as true as saying that I'm normal. I saw it in your eyes." He stepped forward to his father, feeling his pupils slit as red edged his vision. He sniffed.

Splinter was scared of him.

It was faint, but Leo could literally smell Splinter's fear. Fear of his own son.

The red-eyed turtle chuckled bitterly. "I knew it. You're scared. You - You scared I'm gonna lose it?" he asked, taking another step towards Splinter, who stepped backwards, trying and failing to put on a brave face. Leo put his hands up threateningly. "You scared I might go savage?" He stopped fighting the claws, letting them grow to their full length. "You think I may try to _attack you_?"

Splinter put his cane up at 'attack'. Leo put his hands down. "I knew it. You're scared of me, and, just like April, you blame me. For getting bitten by the wolf. And getting me and my brothers captured by the Foot. And not being able to fight my animal side. And scratching Raph's leg. And Casey's face. Yeah, don't think I didn't notice those little details when I woke up the other day. It's all my fault, right!? _I'm the bad guy_!" he ranted.

Splinter's fear diminished immediately. "What do you speak of, my son? No one blames you for what has happened in the past (A/N: almost) 2 weeks!"

"April does! She's scared to death of me!" Leo cried, clenching his fists harder.

"Ms. O'Neil does not blame you, my son. She is merely scared; from what I have heard about the night you broke out of Foot Headquarters, you nearly tore her apart more than once. It is a knee-jerk reaction that many would have. Please, if there is anyone to blame, it is me for letting you drown in these thoughts for as long as you have," Splinter said, his ears flattening on his head in shame.

Leo crossed his arms as his features slowly retracted. "Whatever. Just leave me alone," he muttered, tears glistening in his eyes. Splinter nodded and left.

Leo sat on the floor and buried his face in his knees, confusion and sorrow filling his heart, although he controlled it as to not lose control, as it was still after sundown, after all. How could he have been so stupid? Of course they didn't blame him! They were his family! It was the wolf's fault!

With this last thought, he stood up and went to the couch, lying down and turning on the TV, not caring as his ears poked out of his head when he stopped restraining them.

* * *

 _THAT TOOK WAY TOO LONG HOLY FUCK I'M SORRY. Please review! BYE!_

 _Shadow_


	18. Transformation

_Hello everyone! I'M SORRY I'M LATE! DX_

* * *

The guys, and April, who had insisted on coming, walked into the Lair at midnight and saw Leo passed out on the couch, some old movie on TV. April immediately detoured to the kitchen, Mike following.

Don chuckled softly as he draped a blanket over his amnesiac brother.

"Y'know, I feel kinda bad fer da guy," Casey whispered, as to not wake up his friend.

Don lost his small smile and sighed. "Yeah, having to deal with his animal side all the time. It must be hard," he agreed, not seeing his brother's furry ears twitch.

Raph silently agreed with them and turned off the TV, patting Leo's arm, not noticing his amnesiac brother's ears twitch again. "Nigh', bro."

Leo shifted, but his eyes didn't open.

* * *

Mikey woke up from thirst. He opened the door to his room and peeked his head out; the sound of not-so-muffled-but-obviously-trying-to-be crying came from the living room. He tiptoed over as quietly as possible and saw a shaking blanket with an unmistakable lump under it, using his Shell Cell to see.

Leo drew the blanket further over his head when he saw the light shining towards him. "Uh, Leo? You OK, bro?" Mike whispered, inching closer carefully.

Leo ignored him, still shaking under his blanket while trying to control his emotions.

Mikey was now about 2 feet from the couch. "Helllllloooo?"

"No, I'm not fine, Mike!" Leo said in an obvious tone.

Mikey leaned on the couch. "Why aren't you OK?" he asked.

Leo ripped the blanket off his head and glared at his youngest brother, his red eyes glowing brighter than the blue-tinted walls, piercing the darkness. "I can't do this anymore!"

Mikey immediately drew back, dropping his Shell Cell. "Wha-"

"I just can't, Mike! It's too hard!" Leo exclaimed quietly, as to not wake anyone else.

"Do what?" Mikey asked cautiously, turning off his Shell Cell and tucking it in his belt, which he'd fell asleep in while reading comics.

"Deal with this… thing anymore! I don't like attacking my family! I don't like terrifying April! I don't like _having an animal side!_ " the werewolf whisper/screamed.

Mike sighed and leaned on the back of the couch again. "Yeah, doesn't sound too fun."

Leo rolled his slowly-dimming eyes. "Yeah, it's not. It's too hard to control, and it taints my mind too much. And with Don not being able to do anything about it… I-I can't do it!" he exclaimed, drawing his left leg up to his plastron and keeping his right one stretched out.

Mike came to the other side of the couch and wrapped his muscular arms around Leo's torso. "It'll be OK, Leo. We'll work something out. I promise, everything will be OK."

Leo's now-teary eyes widened. Then they closed as he wrapped his leaf-green arms around Mikey. "Thank you, Michelangelo…" he said, his voice cracking.

They stayed like that for a while; hours or minutes, neither of them knew nor cared. The hug finally broke and Leo wiped his eyes. "Um, you should get back to bed, Mikey. I'll go to my room. Sorry for waking you," Leo apologized, getting up.

"No problemo, bro! I just needed a drink."

Leo went up the steps and was asleep before his head hit the pillow.

* * *

April woke up the nest morning to hear grunting, and immediately realized the guys were training. Casey must've heard it, too, because he sat up next to her slowly and yawned. "Mornin', babe…" he slurred.

April was too tired to tell him not to call her that. She took a few seconds to wake up and then got out of the biggest bed in the Lair, one she'd help buy for the guys. She went to the bathroom, hairbrush and toothbrush in hand as she yawned.

When she was done, she made her way to the kitchen to make some coffee for her, Casey, Don, and maybe Raph if he wanted it.

She put it in the pot and turned around, seeing Don already walking it, towel around his neck, with Raph and Leo following him in (Mikey already ate; he's on the couch reading comics/watching TV). Leo immediately turned away from her, but April saw him and instinctively took a step back. "Morning, guys…" she said, handing Don his coffee and silently asking Raph if he wanted any; the hothead shook his head.

Leo rolled his eyes and went to the cupboards to get a bowl of cereal. As he poured the Fruit Loops into his bowl, he sniffed; why wasn't he surprised he could smell a fuckton of fear?

April went to the table, letting out a whimper that she herself could hardly hear.

But Leo did, of course.

"Good God, April! I never even touched you the other night when I stormed off!"

April stood up immediately and started to back up. Don tried to cut his brother off, but Leo shoved him to the side with no effort.

April gasped as Leo got in her face out of nowhere. "YOU WANT AN ANIMAL TO BE AFRAID OF?! A _MONSTER_?! FINE! YOU'VE GOT ONE!" he screamed at her, storming out, all of his features immediately appearing on his bsy. They all heard 2 sickening **_THUDS_ **as Leo chucked both his swords at the wall and threw something to the ground that broke.

Raph got on his knees and helped Don up, as he'd fallen to the ground. There was a scratch on the genius's arm where he'd grazed the table. The hothead growled and took off Don's bandana, wrapping it around the bleeding wound. He then turned to his redheaded friend. "Patch 'im up. Now," he ordered, anger making its way into his features, although he was already halfway out.

April looked at Don with teary eyes. Don gave her a sheepish smile.

* * *

Raph followed his pissed brother to the dojo, where Leo was already chucking weapons around.

"Bro, wha' was dat all about?! Ya can't go around pushin' yer bros on da floor!"

Leo glared at him with eyes redder than blood. "I don't give 2 shits, Raph! You guys - not you - _April_ keeps doing her little screams and cowering when I never do anything to her!"

Raph backed up a step; the smell of his fear immediately hit Leo's nose and he ground his teeth. "C'mon, Raph; not you, too! I'm sorry about your leg and your plastron, alright?! I'm not mad at you! Just leave me alone before you get hurt!" the werewolf exclaimed, chucking another weapon at the wall a foot away from Raph. The hothead took a step toward his brother - a cautious step that Leo noticed.

"No. Don't, Raph. I said to leave. Why can't you actually do what I say for once?"

Raph's eyes widened, but he didn't interrupt, hoping his brother would remember something.

"I was named leader when I was, what, 7? Maybe 8? You always fight and refuse and flat-out disobey anything I say and it always gets one of us or yourself injured! And then you blame it on someone else!" Leo continued, grabbing his head with both clawed hands. Raoh smiled inwardly as his brother talked. He frowned, though, when Leo stopped. "Raph? How'd I remember that?"

The red-clad turtle leaned against the wall.

"How much is 'that'?"

"All of our missions when I was leader in training and above…'

Raph's eyes widened. "Wow! This werewolf t'ing is really workin' out fer ya!" he exclaimed brightly.

Leo glared at him with now purpling eyes (red and blue remember!). "What the hell's that supposed to mean?!" he demanded, his voice losing its growl, but it was still there.

"I meant it's this whole werewolf thing dat made ya rememba a lot of 8 years'a yer life," Raph started to explain, starting to pick up a few weapons with his uninjured arm, mainly.

Leo just crossed his arms. "That's bullshit, Raph!"

"No, t'ink about it," Raph requested gently as he put the weapons racks back up. "Ya rememba'd last week da otha night when ya was a werewolf an' ya just rememba'd 8 years'a yer life just now…"

"Yes, but," Leo cut in, "I also remembered a lot of my training when you guys started to train me, and I wasn't in werewolf form, then. You guys triggered thee memory, and it all went from that!"

Raph considered this. "True, true. I stand corrected," he said simply, finishing cleaning his brother's head.

Leo's claws and fangs retracted the smallest bit, but stubbornly stayed, and his eyes were still a bit purple. "Yeah, no kidding!"

* * *

 _DAMMIT ITS SO FUCKING LATE I'M SORRY DX Please review though! They may make me update faster! Just please don't ONLY say update soon, because that makes me really mad. :/ BYE!_

 _Shadow_


	19. Explosion

_Hello everyone and the aliens, as well! XD Just kidding. Aliens are people too LOL I don't know why I'm freaking typing this! JUST IGNORE ME AND READ THIS CHAPTER!_

* * *

"What happened?!"

"GAH!"

Raph put a hand over his rapidly beating heart, but Leo didn't even flinch as Mike came in. Although he did rub his ear because of Raph's scream.

"Nothing, Michelangelo. It's fine," the amnesiac said, trying desperately to retract his claws and fangs.

Raph noticed his struggling and stood in front of his brother, glad he was at least taller than him, still. "Everything's fine, bro. Dun worry."

Mike raised an eye-ridge and crossed his arms. "Yeah, that's why Leo chucked his swords at the wall and _broke a TV_ ," he said disbelievingly.

Leo finally got his features back in his control and stepped out from behind Raph. "I'm really fine, Mike. See?"

Mike looked him over, scanning for anything unusual. "Hm. You still need to clean up the parts of the TV, which, as we've been told, can blow up if not handled right, in case we're ever attacked. So, be careful," he requested as he threw Leo the broom and dusting pan. Leo breathed out a sigh of annoyance as he followed his brother to the living room.

"It can't be that bad…" he muttered, then stopped short as he surveyed the mess, which took up about half of the general area.

And he was the one who had to clean it up.

He groaned and started sweeping, pushing the dustpan with his foot. He put the trashcan in the living room and dumped some of the parts in at a time, before hearing a beeping sound from inside that only his ears could detect. His eyes widened as he clamped the lid into the can. "Hit the deck, guys!" he yelled to anyone who could hear as he pushed down harder on the top of the metal trash can. He heard 6 bodies slam to the ground and a bit of relief filled him, before it immediately dissipated as he remembered the situation at hand.

He braced himself…

The explosion blew off the lid of the can, taking Leo with it. " _KUSO_!" he yelled as he hit the ceiling of the Lair. He covered his face as he started to fall and heard scrambling feet. He braced himself for the landing…

But there wasn't a splitting pain.

He looked down and saw felt there was a pile of cushions under him. His blurry vision looked back up, in a daze as three green blobs hovered over him.

"... _OK, Leo_ …?" a rough Brooklyn accent asked him through the blur, and his vision started to clear.

".. _.fingers am I holding up_?" a gentler voice asked, and Leo concentrated as hard as he could to see them.

"...3," he finally decided, rubbing his head and starting to sit up.

Don seemed satisfied as Raph and Mike helped up their elder brother. Leo gave them a small reassuring smile and rubbed his head again subconsciously.

"I'm fine, guys, really. I'll clean the rest up."

Raph and Don nodded, but Mike hesitated.

"You sure, bro?"

Leo nodded. "Yeah."

Mike looked at him with a funny expression before walking to his room.

Suddenly, Klunk came wandering in. Leo picked her up and stood, ignoring the stars still tinting his vision. Klunk seemed to sense his pain and yowled dramatically, causing Leo to gasp in pain and cover his ears, not noticing as Klunk landed on his shoulder.

All Leo could hear was the ringing in his head as Mike came over for his cat. He put it to the side, though, and got his hands off his temples while Mike snapped his fingers in front of his face. "You good, bro? You see and hear me?"

Leo nodded again and held Klunk. When Mike was distracted by something on the remaining TVs, Leo glared at the cat. " _Traitor_ ," he hissed softly.

Klunk just mewed and started licking her paws.

Leo rolled his eyes, giving her to Mikey and cleaning up the remaining parts of the TV. When he was done with that, he tied up the bag in the dented trash can and lifted it up and started the trek toward the dump, despite the constant dizzy spells he was getting.

Mike decided to follow him, mostly to supervise. When Leo got his head together enough to sense him, he huffed behind his mask, which was on his beak.

"Explanation?" he said to his younger brother as he lifted the bag into a fireman's carry.

"Huh?"

"Why the hell are you following me?"

Mike shrugged. "You hit your head on the ceiling, dude. I'm just makin' sure nothing happens," he explained.

Leo growled. "I'm fine, Michelangelo," he said darkly.

Mike still smiled brightly. "I dunno if you remember this, but you tend to hide injuries, man. Don't blame me for that."

Leo sighed and adjusted the bag on his shoulders. "My head hurts; there were stars in my vision; I'm a little dizzy. Happy? It's fading."

Mike nodded, and Leo noticed he added a little bounce to his hyper brother's step.

After he'd put the bag in the dump, Mike walked on his hands for a few seconds just because. Leo smiled and started to jog.

Mikey saw this and got back on his feet. "Race ya!" he declared suddenly, taking off.

Leo didn't hesitate for even a second and took off himself, quickly getting ahead of Mikey and being out of his field of vision in about a minute.

* * *

 _GAH FUCKIN' LATE I'M SORRY I'VE BEEN BUSY GODDAMMIT. REVIEW GOODBYE._

 _-Shadow_


	20. Captured

Hello! :D I'm really sorry I'm late!

* * *

Mike arrived to the Lair and looked around. He'd expected Leo to be at the door, gloating, but he didn't even see the blue-clad turtle. He looked towards the living room, where everyone was.

"Where's Leo?" he asked, going over to them.

"He was with you," Don answered, looking up from his laptop screen/

"I raced him home and he ran too far ahead of me. I just assumed he'd be here by now since, y'know, we were racing here!" Mike yelled.

* * *

Leo slowed to a walk as he found himself in an unfamiliar part of the sewers, even with his more vast prior knowledge. He looked around, then back where he'd come. Maybe if he went the same way…

He ended up more lost than before, apparently, as the more familiar scent of the sewers by the Lair faded, replaced by an even more awful smell. He sighed, looking for a ladder to see if he could spot the warehouse.

He jumped up the fire escape of the building he was next to and looked around the city with his new enhanced sight.

 ** _SHING_**

He sighed softly in annoyance, turning around. About 3 dozen people in pajamas - Feet ninjas, he remembered - all with their weapons out. On instinct, he grabbed for katanas, only to remember that he'd left them in the Lair; it'd only been a trip to the dump, after all. "Kuso," he muttered, then looked at his hands. A devious smile came on his face, and he snarled at the ninjas.

* * *

"C'mon, guys! Who knows what trouble he could get into?!" Don exclaimed, swearing under his breath as he found Leo's Shell Cell in the water, having been dropped in the restricted parts of the sewer that they hadn't explored, even with their own curiosity as children.

Raph, Mikey, and Casey followed him toward an intersection. The genius groaned. "There's 3 ways. OK, Raph and Casey take the right, I'll take left, and Mikey'll go middle. Got it?"

They all nodded and went in their separate directions.

Mike sighed as he passed another sewer tunnel. These things looked exactly the same!

He failed to notice the ladder he passed that led to the surface.

* * *

Leo woke up groggily in a weird room. No windows, just a door to his left. He immediately smelled a Foot soldier outside and looked down at himself; he had heavy chains on his wrists, ankles, neck, and one on his torso. His eyes followed the chairs to a dreary, old wall.

He let out a growl and pulled at the chains, groaning as they barely budged. He sat back for a minute to think about what had happened.

 _Leo made his claws grow, then yelled and attacked. He was holding out pretty good, for someone going against 36 guys. He was cutting off limbs and slicing chests without a thought, any conscious thoughts fading and being replaced with adrenaline._

 _He ignored the single prick he felt in his arm, ignored the small voice in his head saying that something was wrong, listening solely to the growling voice that was telling him to get revenge. Revenge for experimenting on him. Revenge on them for taking his brothers._

 _Another prick._

 _Another._

 _He was woozy._

 _He ignored that, too._

 _2 soldiers, decapitated._

 _2 more pricks._

 _Tired…_

 _Muscles... heavy..._

 _Eyes… drooping…_

 _He dropped to his knees. Glared at the ninja._

 _Darkness._

Leo shook his head. "Ah. They cheated," he muttered, taking the darts out of his arm.

"Cheated? That's the best ya could come up wit', freak?" a gruff voice from the other side of the small cell asked. Leo startled, chucking one of the darts out of instinct.

Hun caught the dart and came into the small, occasionally flickering light. "You think these'll do anything anymore? They won't even go through skin anymore."

Leo glared at him.

Hun glared back, then grabbed something from his belt. "Remember this contraption?" he asked.

Leo shook his head stubbornly. "Nope. The other remote had 4 different colored buttons. This one has a blue dial with the numbers 1 through 10 labelled on it. 7-10 mean danger - GAH!"

Hun cranked the dial to 4. "Shut up. Don't try anything, or else."

Leo glared at him. "Didn't hurt that bad," he chuckled dryly.

He waited for Hun to leave, and for the footsteps to fade behind the closed and locked cell door. As soon as they did so, he started struggling against the chains once more. With each unsuccessful tug, his eyes grew redder in anger and his claws and fangs longer. He looked for anything to tell the time by in his feral state, knowing it was probably close to sunset.

He remembered the Foot soldiers behind the door. "Hey, guard! What time is it?!" he yelled at the door, chuckling as he heard two confused noises.

One of them, after a few seconds, called. "5:45! Now shut up!"

Leo nodded to himself, satisfied. He wondered what his brothers were doing…

* * *

Don banged his head on the wall of the Lair countless time when they finally returned home. "Mike! How! Did! You! Lose! Him!" he demanded between _THUD_ s.

"He took off! I said we were gonna race and-"

"He's, like, a million times faster than you, shellbrain! I thought you realized that!" Don yelled, rubbing his head.

"I'm sorry!"

"Enough!"

The bickering turtles snapped to attention and looked at Splinter.

"What happened, Raphael?" the rat then asked calmly.

Raph sighed and looked down a bit. "Someone took 'im, as far as we know. 'E prob'ly took a wrong turn when 'e was racin' Mike and dropped his Shell Cell, and god kidnapped sometime after dat."

Splinter leaned on his cane heavily and thought about this as Casey silently stepped away. "Get yourselves a supper and I will meditate on the matter. Go."

The teens nodded and left, Don hitting Mike on the head for good measure.

* * *

Leo growled to himself as the sun went down. He'd kept count.

He brought his knees to his pleastron, trying not to let the loneliness and anger get to him.

But how could he not be mad? He'd let himself get drugged and taken to this hellhole AGAIN. His brothers were probably running around like chickens with their heads cut off, and heaven knew what Shredder planned to do with him.

He lost himself.

His eyes reddened, his pupils slitting to near needles. WereLeo started pulling at the chains again with renowned strength and determination. He growled ferally. He hardly noticed the electricity that coursed through the chains as he pulled.

He did notice, however, when Hun walked in and grabbed his chin. WereLeo glared at him, but the man hardly flinched. "Ya betta quiet down wit' all dat growlin', turtle. HEY!"

WereLeo bit at him with his large sharp teeth. Hun drew back and crossed his arms. "Lettin' da animal side win already, huh? Fine. Not our problem. Got it?"

Leo just glared at him, his red eyes glowing and giving a creepy aura in the flickering light. Hun turned off the light and left. "Awful nightmare, freak-o," he chuckled sadistically, closing and locking the door behind him.

WereLeo clawed at the chains repeatedly, but nothing worked. He started slashing at the wall, not spelling anything out this time.

Only a few things went through his head in this state.

Anger.

Hate.

Lash out.

Nothing else.

The werewolf punched the floor with another growl. He alternated from slashing to pulling to punching until he finally ran out of juice and passed out.

* * *

 _Leo looked around confusedly in the darkness. WereLeo was pacing on all fours a few feet away._

 _Leo stomped the few feet to the werewolf, not hearing a light rattling. WereLeo had a chain around his ankle, connecting him to steel pole._

 _"What did you do?!" the normal turtle demanded._

 _WereLeo growled and lashed out at him with his claws. Leo took a step back, in brief pain. He then thanked the good Lord that he was in his mind as the scratches on his face faded. "Stop doing this to me!" he ordered, referring to taking over him._

 _WereLeo turned away from him._

 _Leo tried to walk away, only to realize that he was also chained._

 _WereLeo smiled maliciously to himself._

* * *

 _YAY! Done! ;) I hope I portrayed WereLeo the right way. It's different from when he lost himself the first time, since all the crap with the cure, blah blah blah. I'm tying to figure out what I had in my mind when I wrote this myself XD Please review, as always! BYE!_

 _Shadow_


	21. Tests

_Hello peoples and aliens ;)_

* * *

Raph flipped through stations on Pandora using his iPod, earbuds in his ears. He groaned and sat up, starting towards the door and out to the hallway. He slipped silently into Leo's room, but startled at what he saw. A spring was sticking out of Leo's bed, there were crumpled up pieces of paper on the floor, along with art supplies and a soda can. His brother's sketchbook was strewn on the bed next to his MP3 player. Raph gasped when he saw the wall, though.

 _Anger._

 _Hate._

 _Blame._

All of these were scratched permanently into the wall.

Raph sighed and sat on his brother's bed, picking up the pieces of paper.

One of them was a self-portrait he and his brothers had seen bits and pieces of before, when Leo had been flipping through his sketchbook before the… incident.

The second one, though, was Leo's werewolf portrait. The irises in the eyes were red and the pupils were slitted. There were claws on his hands, fangs in his mouth. There was fur everywhere.

Raph sighed and looked through the sketchbook.

A green, three-fingered, clawed hand with a werewolf mark that was obviously Leo's.

Leo towering over a terrified Raph, who was flat on his shell, a clawed hand raised and ready to strike in a box in the corner.

Raph closed his eyes and the book, then pushed the stray spring back in the bed and walked out, throwing the empty soda can in the garbage.

* * *

Leo awoke stiffly in a traditional dog's sleeping position. "Nggghh…." he groaned, sitting up the right way and stretching as best as he could with the chains. There was a sudden mic feedback, making him cover his ears and let out a dog whine.

There was a sadistic chuckle on the other end. " _Hello, Leonardo. Remember me?_ "

Leo glared at the ceiling. "What the bloody hell do you want me to say?!" he demanded, starting to tug at his chains again. He yelped as electricity coursed very heavily through them. "Damn, what'd you put it at? 7? 8?"

The person tapped the microphone to get the werewolf's attention again, something Leo didn't appreciate in the slightest. " _Why am I here again, Shredder?!_ " Leo finally asked.

 _"We are going to put you through some, how to put this, tests."_

Leo felt his blood start to boil, and his claws started to grow. "What the hell does _that_ mean?!" he growled, trying to lean forward to at least be able to see the camera.

 _"Well, with your new… condition, we are going to give you the same tests that we gave to our now dead specimen, who bit you,"_ Shredder explained.

Leo rolled his eyes. "I'm not that thing, you idiot!" he exclaimed.

 _"Oh, really? Let's look at the camera, shall we?"_ Shredder chuckled, just as a screen started to lower from the ceiling. Leo sighed, sitting against the wall. _'Not much else to do.'_

He watched as WereLeo took control, as his pupils slitted thinner than he remembered them being. He watched as he almost bit Hun. Never spoke a word.

Finally, the feed stopped, and the screen went back up.

 _"With that proof, I'd say you will have very similar results to the other specimen, Leonardo,"_ Saki's voice rang out before the mic turned off.

Leo's head snapped to the sound of the door opening, and saw to Elites come in; one had a remote and the other had a taser.

"What the-?"

"You come up, with or without a fight," the one with the remote said darkly, pressing a few buttons.

The chains around Leo's torso and neck unlinked. Leo looked at the Elites, going with his better judgement and not struggling as he looked at the taser in the other Elite's hand.

They released the other chains, and Leo crossed his arms, anger rising at the fact that he couldn't run away, even with the lack of restraints. His fangs start to grow as he grew angrier as they walked away from the cell.

They got to a room, and the Elites pushed him in. He stood against the wall, rolling his eyes. "Well, I'm already bored."

Suddenly, the white room literally just _turned on_. WereLeo immediately broke through in the shock as the whole room continued to glow, increasing by the second and becoming more unbearable.

WereLeo growled ferally and started punching blindly at the wall. He growled and shielded his eyes.

 _"Did I forget to mention that there would be lots of light in this test?"_ Saki's voice rang out from the ceiling. WereLeo growled at the ceiling through his hands. He looked at the door that was somehow also glowing and ran towards it. He started bashing against it, but the steel only bruised him.

He couldn't see anything other than dots at this point.

He walked to a corner and started cutting at the walls. A few of the panels turned off as he hit the bulbs inside.

WereLeo smirked devilishly and started clawing at every panel he could physically reach.

Soon, all but ones at the top of the room had been shattered.

Finally, after an hour and a half more of his staring at the floor to keep from looking up, the test ended and two Elites opened the door. The werewolf growled and lunged at them, only to get tased into unconsciousness.

* * *

Leo woke up with a terrible pain in his… everywhere. He grabbed his head with his un-clawed hand and groaned, then opened his eyes, and squinted. The whole world was tinted green-ish.

At least the light was gone.

He smelled something. He sniffed, trying to see through the green haze as he felt the ground in front of him.

A… piece of bread and some water. Better than nothing. He sniffed them to make sure they weren't drugged, and then took a piece of the bread and ate it, then took a sip of water. Who knew when he'd get to eat again?

When he'd eaten about half of it, he got in a lotus position and started to meditate.

 _WereLeo walked in his same circle, chain still around his ankle. Leo, on the other hand, was trying to pry out of his restraint. Nothing was working, though!_

 _WereLeo smirked devilishly at him, showing off his fangs. Leo stuck out his tongue and let go of the chain with a huff._

* * *

Leo was snapped back into reality by someone kicking him in the thigh. Out of instinct, he lunged out, then yelped as he choked on the chain around his neck.

He glared at one of the two Elite, the one that had kicked him, then withdrew as he saw the taser. He sighed. "Test?"

The Elites nodded and the one without defense unlocked Leo's chains. Leo came submissively, though very bad things were happening to these two in his mind.

He was thrown into another room, but this one was completely black, no light shining in as the door closed. Leo, even with his heightened vision, still needed some sort of light to be able to see.

Leo fought his werewolf instincts and sat against a wall-

A high-pitched sound came out of nowhere, seemingly broadcasting from everywhere.

Leo immediately brought his hands to his ear slits, hoping to make it even the smallest bit quieter as he yelled out loudly, unable to hear himself.

Of course, whoever was controlling it just made it louder. Keo growled, but still fought his werewolf side.

It kept getting louder, and louder, and _louder_ , and the now-suffocating darkness sure as hell didn't help, either. Leo stood up, kicking off a wall and trying to touch the ceiling to see if that was where the sound was coming from. He brushed against it, and he gasped when he felt sound vibrating off of it. He jumped again with more force, claws out, and slashed across the ceiling.

It didn't do anything.

Leo groaned, falling on his plastron and just giving up for the time being. The volume was suddenly turned up about a thousand notches, and Leo couldn't fight anymore. WereLeo growled ferally and loudly, punching the cement floor as he sat up. It left a big dent and a bleeding right hand, but he didn't acknowledge the pain as he covered his ears.

The werewolf was soon trying to do what Leo had tried: kill the speaker with his claws. It took about half an hour, but he soon succeeded and the sound turned down significantly to a dull ringing.

Or that could've been his ears.

Nevertheless, he sat down, pleased with himself. The lights, bearable this time, turned on, but then a gas started coming out of the seems in the wall. WereLeo crinkled his snout. It smelled… sweet.

Sweet?

He growled. Even he knew that was bad.

Before he could act, though, he felt his head get lighter and his vision blurred. An overwhelming urge to sleep overcame him and he slumped on the ground, unconscious.

* * *

 _That night..._

Raph groaned as he looked through Don's tunnel, the one he'd taken when they'd been looking for Leo. Nothing.

He decided to look in Mikey's tunnel. He used his flashlight to look at every detail of the new tunnel, just as he had with the other two. He discovered a hidden ladder leading to the surface. He put the flashlight in his mouth and climbed it.

He had to cover his mouth to keep from losing his dinner at the mere sight.

Blood covered nearly the entire rooftop. He saw severed heads, arms, legs, organs, all (except the organs) coated in a blood-soaked black suit. He turned a head over and grimaced, wiping the hand on his belt. He plucked off the headband.

The Foot.

The Foot had taken his brother,

The family had obviously suspected it, but this was solid proof. No one else could take out Foot Ninja like this. He looked at the other side of the roof, where there were footprints and evidence of them dragging someone.

Clenching the headband, he started back home.

* * *

Leo awoke with a dizzy feeling, and grabbed his head. He heard the ringing still, but wasn't surprised. "What time is it?!" he shouted to the guard, hoping it was the same one.

"Almost 6 at night! Now shut up!"

Leo groaned and leaned backwards on the wall. His featured started growing, this time including his tail and teal eyes instead of red.

He involuntarily wagged his tail and sighed, smashing his head on the wall, making a racket.

The door suddenly opened, and a ball was thrown at him. On instinct he caught it, looking at it confusedly. "Stop hitting your head. Keep yourself entertained with this," one of the soldiers ordered and shut the door.

Leo flinched at the sound and stared at the ball. He then looked at the wall 10 feet in front of himself. He chucked the ball at the wall, and caught it.

Again.

This was entertaining.

This continued until he fell asleep.

* * *

 _Doneskies! ;) Please review! BYE!_

 _Shadow_


	22. More Tests

_Hello. I'm late as usual. :) I put Hamato or Oroku on hold for a bit. Not as interested in it right now. :/_

* * *

Leo woke in a new room, hands tied behind his shell. He stood, only to find himself surrounded by 12 Foot Tech Ninjas.

 _"Your next test will be how good you can fare while restrained. Foot Tech, attack!"_

The ninja all turned invisible and attacked.

Leo jumped, and his hands made their ways to his front. He kicked a ninja from behind and 2 from the front. He headbutted one from the back and spin-kicked 3 more.

7 down, 5 to go.

He broke the chain holding him with little difficulty and used the longer part to whack 2 ninja in the heads and split-kicked 2 more in the groins, then pressed the button on the last one approaching him, revealing him to his sight once more. He squeezed the ninja's throat hard, a twisted smile on his face. "Tell the devil I said hi," he hissed as the ninja's neck snapped.

(And he did all of this without seeing any of the ninja, did I mention that?)

Leonardo looked at the chains, silently wondering if he'd have been able to break out of them without his newfound strength.

A gas started to come out from the vents.

The werewolf held his breath. He was 60% sure that even with the human and wolf DNA, he could hold his breath for at least 5 minutes.

Not that it would do anything, but still.

4 minutes passed, and his lungs started to burn uncontrollably. He breathed out, taking a few deep breaths, and feeling a bit tired as the green-tinted room caught up to him.

Darkness encased him as he fell over, seeing the door open from the corner of his eye.

* * *

4 days.

 _4 days!_

4 days ago, they'd lost Leo to the Foot. Raph had shown his family the headband, and they'd doubled their efforts. Splinter had set some new rules: April and Casey were to stay in the Lair, and if one of his sons were going out, they needed at least one partner. If they were leaving the city to search, all 3 had to be together, no matter what.

So, Raph was going stir crazy.

He growled as he looked through Leo's sketchbook again. Nothing new, as expected. Same pictures as usual. He put the book back in its rightful place and left the room, glancing at the scratches on the wall and his eyes brimming with tears.

He went to his room and lay on his hammock, rocking steadily as he tried to focus on a magazine. Next thing he knew, he was out cold, bandana hung loosely around his neck and magazine on his plastron.

* * *

Don yawned as he typed furiously on his computer. He took a gulp of coffee and looked up another site, one that was based in New Jersey. He was determined to find his brother, his amnesiac brother, who couldn't remember any of his childhood and most of his life after he'd become leader, and was struggling with werewolf instincts.

He sighed and scrolled through the webpage.

* * *

Leo chucked the ball at the wall, then caught it. Threw it, caught it. Chains rattling in his pounding head, probably the effect of the drug he'd been exposed to. He decided to eat the piece of bread he'd been supplied with and drank the water slowly.

He started pulling against his chains again, still not succeeding in breaking them. How had he escaped before?

…

Oh.

He carefully willed just his fangs to grow and started gnawing on the chains.

 _"That will not work, Leonardo,"_ a familiar voice rang out from above.

Leo covered his ears in surprise. "Jesus-"

 _"We had 3 of the strongest dog breeds gnaw on chains that were weaker than those, and they were not broken. We then made them stronger, as we knew you were even stronger. You will not be gnawing your way to escape this time, that I assure you."_

Leo rolled his eyes and stopped. They were nasty anyway. He picked up the ball again and threw it, feeling like he was in a human jail instead of captive by his enemies.

He was glad he'd been supplied with the ball, even from dishonorable beings like the Foot. He'd go insane a lot sooner without it. He was good for now.

As long as WereLeo didn't show up.

Ugh.

He chucked the ball at the light string, as if that would turn it on. He just wanted to see. He caught it with lightning reflexes, feeling as the sun went down, as his features grew.

He willed them away for now and looked at the window on the door. He smirked, throwing the ball at it and breaking it, catching it as it bounced back to him anyway. A Foot soldier opened the door and ran in, weapon at ready. When he saw Leonardo on the wall, still chained, _smirking at him_ , he growled and threw a few throwing stars at Leo, although only one made contact on his right bicep as Leo dodged as good as he could. He barely felt it, but still groaned at the surprising amount of blood that came out.

He tried rubbing it, but… Oh, great, there was blood all over his right arm and hand. He wiped his finger on the cell wall, drawing a somehow very detailed eye in the blood.

He blinked, getting a little more and putting more details in the eye. He drew his clawed, marked hand, and his other features.

Soon, he had almost no blood on his body, and the wall was covered in pictures of his features. At least his arm had stopped bleeding. He felt nauseous from the overwhelming smell of blood, though, so that kind of sucked.

* * *

 _To try to get the smell out of his head, he got into as good a lotus position as he could and started to meditate._

 _Leo groaned as he found himself in darkness, and had a chain on his foot. He reveled in the fact, though, that WereLeo also had a chain on. The latter was trying to pull at his chain, trying to break it. Leo realized the werewolf was stronger than him and started pulling at his own chain._

 _However, they were both soon too tired to continue and stopped, and Leo faced away from his counterpart, not noticing two small flashes of bright blue in the darkness._

 _WereLeo, seeing Leo turned, started quietly tugging his chain again._

* * *

Leo awoke in a new room. It was literally just a cushioned room. He looked down at himself. "Really? A STRAIGHT-JACKET?!" he called to the ceiling, expecting a smug answer, or perhaps a reason he was here…?

Nothing.

He tried to stand, but fell back down when he realized his legs were chained at the ankles. He rolled his eyes in annoyance and broke the chain with little difficulty, but was unsuccessful with the straight-jacket. "How did I not awaken from my meditation when they brought me here…?" he asked himself as he stood back up.

He looked around the room, but there didn't look like there was a door or anything. How had they gotten him in here?

He looked up at the ceiling, but he couldn't see it. Jesus, that was high. He gulped, leaning back against the wall.

What was the point of this test? To make him slowly lose it? Were they going to leave him in here until he was a mindless animal? What would be the point of that?

He banged his head against the wall in frustration with a grunt. He did so over many more times, making his already-injured head from the past week and a half ache. He looked around for an exit again, to no avail.

Wait a minute…

He could see.

That meant there had to be lights somewhere. He looked back up at the ceiling.

He'd have to climb it…

He shuddered, sitting back down. He'd need the straightjacket off to be able to, obviously. He struggled against it, still not breaking out.

He growled in anger, then felt his features grow the angrier he got. He smirked, an idea coming to mind.

* * *

 _There! Doneskies! On to Frozen! :D Plz review! BYE!_

 _Shadow_


	23. Search

_Hello. Wow, this is coming closer and closer to the end than I thought! :D It'll have another sequel, I promise. ;)_

* * *

Leo tried to cut through the cloth of the straight-jacket, but it brought a stinging pain to where he accidentally scratched himself. He hissed, but kept cutting. Soon, his left arm was free, and he undid the right side easily. He then proceeded to _carefully_ climb the very, very tall wall… He was sure that if there were lights up there and nothing else to exit through, there was something up there that had gotten him in here.

He told himself continuously not to look down, lest he lose his grip or something catastrophic like that. He told himself that the wall was moving downward, and that he wasn't really that high up.

(He would still be scared of heights, since he doesn't remember getting rid of the fear, right? :/ )

He eventually got to the ceiling, finding the vent and seeing how far away it was. He looked down, and looked back at the wall as nausea hit him when he realized he could no longer see the ground. He clenched his eyes shut, then opened them as he looked at the vent. It was too far to reach from the wall…

He'd have to jump…

He sighed, braced himself, and jumped.

His claws grasped the cushioned ceiling, and he sighed in relief. His other hand went to a hole in the vent and took it off the ceiling. He listened for it to drop.

1… 2… 3… 4… 5… 6… 7 - **_CLANG_**!

His eyes widened, but he climbed up through the large vent and made his way forward, not knowing where he was going. He found another vent and looked down; it looked like an empty dojo to him.

He pushed down on the vent and fell down, before gasping as he was suddenly caught in a net.

He growled and struggled against the net, to no avail. WereLeo took over and he growled again, this time more ferally. He rocked the net, which was made of a surprisingly strong material. He stopped short when he saw Shredder coming in, no helmet or armor, just his normal Japanese clothes.

"Ah, Leonardo, I see you have escaped my trap. But, as you can see, I have prepared for _everything_ ," he hissed, walking up to the red-eyed turtle. The werewolf growled ferally and slid his arm through a hole in the net, swiping at the 'man'.

Saki 'tsked', waving his finger. "No, no, Leonardo. Keep your hands to yourself. Didn't your pathetic rat teacher tell you that?" he asked sadistically.

WereLeo made a confused grunt, momentarily ceasing his attempts against the net.

Saki smirked. "Ah, just as I thought. You are nothing but a mindless beast in a zoo, struggling but never being let out. Pathetic," he spat.

WereLeo swiped at him again, although it was a bit weaker.

Saki's smile got wider. "You know, we will have all of the data we need after one last test. Of course, that will be later, when you have… rested." He smirked.

WereLeo just swiped at him again, not processing anything that had just been said. His eyes were struggling to stay open, and he eventually slumped backwards on the strong ropes, feeling a bit dizzy and tired.

Shredder's smirk grew. "Oh, did I mention that I put a skin-entering sedative on your claws that dissipated the moment it made contact with your skin?"

WereLeo's eyes drooped, and he growled lowly right before his eyes rolled back in his head and he lost consciousness.

* * *

Raph smiled a bit as he drove the Battle Shell towards the border of New York City. Don said he was pretty sure he'd found a new Foot building, or the warehouse they were using, anyway. Leo hadn't been in Foot Tower, or any Purple Dragon or other Foot warehouses. Or any warehouses in general.

Raph looked in the rear-view mirror at Mikey, who was leaning his head on his left hand boredly, humming tunelessly. He saw Raph's look and smiled.

They soon reached their destination and parked a few alleys away, then snuck up the fire escape and made their way to the warehouse. Raph went first, and signalled his brothers to follow him down the hole in the skylight he'd expertly cut with his knife. They looked around, but only saw an empty room with a block-shaped device on the ground.

Mikey went over to it curiously. There was a note attached to it. He read it aloud in his best deep voice:

 _"You turtles thought we were actually here? Incompetent fools! We could be in India, for all you know! Oh, and if I were you, I'd run; under this note is a bomb that activated as soon as you set foot on the roof!"_

All of their eyes widened, and saw the block had red numbers on it, counting down.

6…

They stood in shock for a second.

5…

They all started running towards the rope they'd slid down from.

4…

Mikey climbed up first.

3…

Don next.

2…

Raph made it to the rooftop and they started to run towards the edge to jump.

1…

They screamed as the building exploded right after they jumped from the roof.

They landed heavily on the rooftop across from the building, each falling unconscious quickly.

* * *

Raph groaned quietly as he woke up, grabbing his head. He looked at his other brothers, who were just waking up.

Mike sat up. "Man, wha' happened?"

Don glanced down at the remains of the building, quickly surmising they'd only been out for a few minutes and that the police were on their way. "Shredder rigged the place to explode. We barely made it out. C'mon, we have to get out of here."

They all made their way to the Battle Shell, driving away just as law enforcement and firemen passed them.

They made it to the Lair about an hour later, and April greeted them. "Hi, guys! Did you find… him?" she cut off, only seeing 3 turtles. Mike left towards the kitchen, where Casey was getting soda from the fridge. Raph went towards the bedrooms, slamming a door. Don smiled a big, fake smile and slid away from April, past Master Splinter, then made a break towards the lab.

* * *

 _Next chapter is the last one, I believe! ;) Then we'll get to the really good story of this series. :D Please review, and thank you to all of the reviewers on this story already! Your compliments make my day! :D BYE!_

 _Shadow_


	24. Last Chapter

_Hello, people who are reading the last chapter of this story! If you're new, make sure to read the other chapters first! ;) xD_

* * *

Leo woke up in his cell, completely chained up again. He groaned, rubbing the space between his plastron and carapace, where the sedatives had gone. He looked at the ball that was next to him, growling and chucking at the wall.

He yelped in pain as it exacted its revenge by hitting him smack in the head.

He rubbed his head and rolled the ball away. "God, could this get worse?" he asked himself.

" _Hey, freako. Last test!_ " Hun's voice rang out from the other side of the door before it opened.

Leo groaned, banging his head on the bloody wall behind him, as best as he could with the restraint around his neck, anyway. "I had to ask!" he sighed exasperatedly as he was roughly grabbed and thrown into another room down the hall. He was then strapped to a chair and a helmet with a ton of wires sticking out of it was placed on his head and over his eyes.

"Really? What is this, a probe?" he asked, ignoring the suffocating blackness he was staring into.

 _"Not exactly. It's more like a punishment chamber, almost. We are going to see how long, with the knowledge that you will be zapped if you struggle, you will stay still without transforming,"_ Shredder's voice said from the ceiling.

Just as Leo was about to wonder why it was that easy, he suddenly felt rats crawling all over his body.

 _"Oh, and you'll also be experiencing different unpleasant sensations throughout."_

Leo squirmed, then yelped out quietly as he was shocked hard, enough to hurt even him.

 _"You shouldn't really squirm, either. Or move in general. Our sensors are very high-maintenance."_

Leo groaned. He felt snakes, next; he didn't like snakes. He knew for a fact they'd never really appealed to him.

He held his breath, concentrating on not squirming and keeping WereLeo out. He didn't want to know what would happen after this. Just more torture? Interrogation? Torture and interrogation?

Or would they just kill him?

One of the snakes hissed, and Leo lost it. He rocked around in the chair violently, then groaned in pain as he was shocked again.

At least the snakes were gone, though.

His stomach suddenly dropped.

He was falling!

He bit his lips and clenched his eyes shut, reminding himself constantly that it was just a simulation. The chair was under him, and the floor was under the chair.

Didn't help that they'd put in sound effects, though.

They must've gotten tired of that, because he was eventually released from the illusion, only to be put in another. As soon as it started, one thought popped into his head.

Burning.

He was on _fire_.

He tried to pull his head out of the helmet as he moaned, only to get zapped even harder, causing him to finally give in and scream loudly as it was added to the burning, despite trying to hold it in. He breathed out deeply as the zapping stopped, though the burning persisted, harder than before. He felt his pupils slit under the helmet as anger seeped into his system. Anger at the Shredder for doing these things to him. Anger at himself for believing these… delusions. Anger at Shredder for doing this to him.

His dark vision lined with red and his fangs grew. His claws scratched the stainless-steel chair, causing an awful screeching sound to invade his head, distracting him from the pain momentarily. He growled ferally and jerked around, WereLeo breaking through as he was zapped again.

His next growl represented that of a lion as he tried harder to break his bonds.

Suddenly, everything just stopped. All of the pain ended, except burns from the zapping, and the helmet detached from his head. He felt something going into the veins in his wrists from the straps, and he started to feel drowsy, He struggled weakly, then fell asleep.

* * *

When Leo woke up, he was being dragged by Hun and another large ninja down a hallway. He immediately started struggling, but the drug still ran in his system, and his head felt so… weird. Violated, almost.

He tried to pull himself up so his legs would stop getting further-burnt by the carpet, and the two men let him walk.

They approached a door, and before they were even near it, Leo knew where they were going. Shredder's throne room… For this building, because this sure wasn't Foot HQ.

Anyway.

He knew who was in there, too. He could literally smell him.

He struggled harder, but Hun squeezed his bicep, **hard**. He grunted and stopped.

He was dragged/carried a few feet from the throne and forced back to his knees in front of Saki. The husk of a man smirked sadistically at him. "Hello, Leonardo. Have you been enjoying your stay?"

Leo clamped his beak shut.

Shredder growled, kicking a burn on his leg, making the werewolf gasp in light pain. "Answer me!"

"Well, the food is stale, my abodes are quite uncomfortable, and your employees don't seem to like me. Other than that and the pointless torture, yeah, it's fine, I guess," Leo said sarcastically, chuckling bitterly.

Shredder rolled his eyes, taking something out of his kimono pocket. "Do you know what this is?" he asked.

Leo stared at the item for a second. "A bracelet that's too small for Hun?"

Hun growled at him, but didn't otherwise react.

"No, my dear turtle. Figures an animal as stupid as you wouldn't know."

Leo ground his teeth, but fought WereLeo.

Saki frowned. "Maybe your 'genius' brother could tell us, were he here? What's his name? Dork-atello?"

Leo's eyes widened. No, that wasn't OK. He'd only called him Dork-atello once, in a fit of pure rage on a mission. How did Shredder know about it? "How-?!"

"Maybe your hotheaded brother would know, perhaps? Wait, nevermind; he's an apparent 'ninja drop-out'."

Leo glared at him with reddening eyes. "How do you-!?"

"Or even Michelangelo could maybe figure it out. No, wait, he wouldn't know what it was if it stood up on his pizza and shook its ass at him."

Leo transformed into his other self as that, growling a feral lion's growl at Saki.

The alien smirked, tying the item around WereLeo's throat, resulting in the werewolf freezing where he stood. "This is a collar. It reprograms your mind to know nothing but animal-like loyalty to me and me alone."

WereLeo blinked, and a deep purple color surrounded his red, slitted eyes, almost looking like veins.

(You guys seen the Zombies movie from Disney? When they go, like, really zombie. Just think of the veins on their arms, but on his face. Except, like, worse.)

On all fours, he walked towards Shredder's new throne and turned away promptly, sitting down.

Saki chuckled sadistically, stroking the head of his new 'pet'.

* * *

 _So! This story is done! May be a bit before I do the next sequel, but stay tuned! :D Please review! If you've read this entire story with no reveiw, you owe me at least one xD Please, though. ;)_

 _Shadow_


End file.
